Our Beautiful Bo-rl
by krisyeol77
Summary: What will happen when Japan' Number one basketball player turned into most the beautiful and the hottest girl? And what will G.O.M do?
1. Chapter 1

_It's been two weeks after the finals of winter cup, and after Seirin crowned as number one in Japan, our ace disappeared. We couldn't even celebrate our win, because during two hours only the voices of the audience cheering for us turned into the voices of police cars, and Investigators' questions "Whose do you think that he has the benefit of kidnapping him?", "Did he mentioned before that someone chasing him? Or did he expose to any threats?".

I only had one answer "I don't Know?"

…..

'At that day, when we were leaving, he discovered that he loses his necklace at shower room, and within moment he back there. We wait for him for 10 minutes until the captain loss his patient and start shouting'

"Yeah, what's wrong with that baka did he intend to make us sleeping here for today"

"You should be more patient Hyuga, that necklace is something precious to him. Kuroko please can go to help him" Kyoshi asked with his sweet smile, Kuroko nodded and followed Kagami's way.

' I enter the changing room to find everything upside down and some lockers were smashed, like there was something hard threw at them or was pushed strongly by a huge body'

With this thought Kuroko couldn't resist entering the room and shout his friend's name after seeing his broken phone and those blood drops on the floor and locker doors "Kagami-kun, Kagami-Kun, KAGAMI III-KUN"

Then that tall, tan man "What's wrong Tetsu? Why are you shouting like that?"

Then he was followed by a cute pink girl " Tetsu-kun you back. Oh my god, what happened here?"

Kuroko turned to them as he holds that broken phone "K-Kagami-k-kun was here, this his phone I come to search about him, but I find everything like that." Kuroko was telling them broken things

"Yeah Tetsu relax and tell me what happened, why you looks so confused" Aomine try to calm him by patting his head.

"I don't know I come to search about him because he return to search about his necklace but.."

They stopped because of that gasp that skipped from Momoi lips "What's wrong Satsuki?"

"Kagami-kun was kidnapped"

"Are you kidding me? 190cm tall boy kidnapped. Can you stop saying nonsenses?"

"K-kidnapped? Why? Why would someone want to hurt him?"

"What do you mean by hurting him? And where's Kagami?" they turned to find all seirin' team stand at the door.

…... after only hour.

The policemen everywhere

"Dai-chan why do you think they take so long as the monitoring camera room."

"I don't know, maybe they found something"

Then he saw a tall, tan man had upset face, Aomine approached him when his colleagues left him alone. "Did you found something?"

"The man turned "Daiki? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Aomine-san, we are here to watch our friends match"

"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me what happened to Taiga" boy with silky long hair that cover his left eye.

The Aomine's father turned to him, to shout "Why I still see kids here. Now all kids should return to their houses now." He was about to leave when Himuro hold his hand.

"Please tell me where my younger brother is, I can't just leave without knowing"

"Brother? You don't look like. Anyway, call your parents, because it's not only teenagers' fight like we thought because what we saw at changing room."

"What do you mean Outo-san?"

"Daiki, why do you still here, Satsuki can you take your friend to my car and stay there until I finish my work here I will back with you"

"Oi, not like someone can do anything to us and it's only 7. Don't you think you are over acting? Now where's my friend? And what do you mean it's not normal fight"

"Do something to you? Your friend who's about two meters kidnapped at governmental building and the cameras saved nothing, he can't even go against them for more than two minutes." His father holds his fist tightly as he loses his controlling on his voice which make all seirin hear that.

Hyuga approached him "Kidnap? How our scary and huge kid kidnapped. You said that the cameras don't save anything, maybe he just fight with some trouble maker and left after that"

"No, there's secret camera at each room no one know about them. But even it don't show their faces, only show how he try skip from them even he try to call someone but they was faster than him"

…Aomine….

_Yes, baKagami was kidnapped. From that day, my father calls me every time I was out, he even takes me from the school. He said that not first time happened, it's the tenth case happened at Japan in two years, they kidnap the boys who's have healthy and good looking bodies, my father said all who work in this case, doubt that they kidnap by big mafia work at Trade Members, because they can't even found their corpses.

_No I can't just accept that, why? Why from millions they chose Kagami, why after I found what I want? Why the happy moments should be so short? I don't even feel it.

_It's been two weeks now, no one of us can see basketball without remembering what happened. So even Midorima stop attending the practice.

…Kuroko…..

_What do you feel if lost your light, and the only one who see you. Kagami-kun I start to disappear, please come back, I just can't survive without you. I want to see your wonderful smile, I want to say how I'm lucky to meet you.

…...

Kuroko POV

Today is Friday, I'm back early after the school' day's end, I don't go to practice because seeing the ball like to seeing the criminal who take my light from me. I can't play it anymore, it's useless without my light.

Anyway, today is like the last two weeks, entering to find my grandmother sleeping in her shaking chair as she waits for us to arrive. And to find my mother left a note that she will later today. I don't mind and just go up to my room for a nap, or as I thought about it to be because I forget to set the alarm clock so I only wake because of the door ring, and it's already 12:10 after midnight. "Ka-san? But she has her key, and Outo-san has a business trip and he will back next week.". I walk slowly waiting to my grandma to open it, but it's seems like she didn't hear it like always.

I open the door to see a girl with a very loosen, dirty, familiar sport clothes, and her fiery-red, slightly wavy long hair which was covering her face as she look down.

"Yes?" she immediately raised her head to see the most beautiful girl my eyes had seen.

"Kuroko" even her voice have the most melodic voice also, but how she's known my name. I had no time to ask because she collapsed into my arms.


	2. We don't need to work together

Next day morning  
'I couldn't sleep until now, her heat finally decreased, but she's still sleeping. Don't ask me why I brought her to my room, how I don't, when she's wearing my Light's clothes, even some little details like her hair color and split eyebrows. I can't make any acceptable idea about what's laying in front of me.'  
'She's too beautiful to be real, soft and milky-honey skin, thick and tall eyelashes around big charming eyes, sharp small nose and her pinkish lips.' Without thinking Kuroko found himself blushing hardly as he staring at her face.  
She starts waking to find him staring at her which make her sit immediately and said "Kuroko, then I wasn't dreaming" she stopped to hold her throat "What the heck happened to my voice?"  
"No way! K-Kagami-kun? Are you Kagami-kun?"  
"What are you saying Kuroko, of course, that's me" then there is something behind Kuroko catch her eyes, which make her jump from the bed nearing the mirror.  
"H-how-w, why, why I look like a girl?" she was shaking.  
"Kagami-kun please calm down, we will discuss that. I don't know what happen but don't worry, I won't leave you do or face anything alone" He said that as he hold her hand and look up at her  
"But I don't believe what I see Kuroko, how do you believe that is me, if I'm myself don't believe it"  
… after Two Hour  
Finally Kagami gets out from the bathroom with flushed face and his hair, wetting his 'actually Kuroko's T-shirt' because he don't know how to deal with this very tall hair, which make Kuroko follow her with a towel to dry it "Kagami-kun you may catch cold like that."  
"I'm not that weak to catch cold only because of some wet hair" then he sneeze. Kuroko starts laughing.  
"ya stop there is nothing to laugh at, anyway, thanks for your clothes"  
Kuroko smiles "No need to thank me, but it's like we have same size now, but you still be taller than me even when you are girl now"  
Kagami frowns cutely "that's not funny, don't say girl. How can me shrinkage like that. Now all rainbow boys will humor me now I can't even face our team"  
"Kagami-kun don't worry, we will stand beside you." Kuroko stepped away when he notices those beautiful orbs sink with tears "Kagami-kun"  
Kagami starts erasing his tears with his small hand "Sorry, I just, I just can't describe how I feel, maybe my new shape start effect on me make me so girly. Thank you to not leave me alone Kuroko. Not like I need anyone I just get used to be alone, but you know it's wonderful to hear that you have someone to go to him. Thank you to be my friend." Finished to flash his beautiful smile, which make Kuroko skipped beat.  
"TETSUYA? Tetsuya?!"  
"Kuroko it's like your mother calling you out." Kagami pointed at the door, he turned to see his mother already open the door "Tetsuya your pink girlfriend and ….." short woman with cute short blue hair was standing in front of them with shock expansion  
"Ka-san?! It's not like.." he stopped because of his mother squeal "Wow, red, did she your new girlfriend how tall and beautiful, did she's a model. She also not looks Japanese, wow 'Hi, I'm Tetsuya's mother'"  
"Ka-san, stop that, she's.."  
"It's not like that, we are just friends you don't need to worry, and I come here to study for the exam only right Kuroko?"  
"Yes, for study not anything else"  
"Tetsu-kunnnn"  
"Don't tell me that's, I will be humor at in that short time."  
Then the door open to reveal on very tall, tan boy and pink head girl "Tetsu-kun"  
"Tetsu-kun? Who's that girl?"  
The Kuroko's mother answered with a happy tone "She's Tetsuya Girl-…" Kagami snapped her  
"one of his old childhood friend only, hehe don't worry"  
"Okay, I will leave you now, I have to go to the hospital with your grandma Tetsuya have fun with your friends. Let me see you again Beautiful-chan"  
"Beautiful-chan?" she left them, then all then all eyes pinned on Kagami girl  
"I don't know you have, such as hot and beautiful childhood friend, but unfortunately her boobs are small, maybe bigger than your coach's but they also smaller than Satsuki's. So bad"  
"What? You are really without any manners. And you why you asked those two to come, don't tell me the rest of rainbow guys will come" she shout as she hold his skull strongly  
"Ya, Satsuki she's so scary even with this beautiful face" whispered to Momoi  
"Yes, so scary. Yaa leave my Tetsu-kun alone, ugly" Momoi pulled her hair  
"Ah ah, Momoi what are you doing?" Now both Kuroko and Aomine try to pull Momoi of the poor girl.  
Kuroko patted Kagami's head "Momoi-san, I get used to that please don't hurt her she still sick"  
"Oh, Gomina,_? What's your name?"  
They stared at her, then the doorbell snapped that tension air.  
"It's like the other had arrived, I will go to open to them" when Kuroko about to move, this soft and milky hand hold him "Kuroko, you won't leave me alone here right?, it's so embarrassed." Kagami whisper.  
Kuroko smile to her "don't worry, I will back right way"  
Minutes pass and now the colorful heads confused stare at both Kuroko and the redhead girl  
"Kurokocchi you call us to show us your girlfriend, Kurokocchi, you're so mean" T^T, he starts crying dramatically "You broke my heart"  
"I'm happy for you Tetsuya, but I hope that's not the only reason for making me come all this way." said as he open-close his scissors with scary stare at the poor girl.  
"No, of course not Akashi-kun."  
"I know that you, missed Kagami, but to date girl looks exactly like him?" All of them turned to Midorima who comment, "What? She's really looking like him"  
"Ya Midorimacchi, you can't compare a really beautiful and cute girl to huge and really a scary guy like Kagamicchi, for only having the same hair color that's…"  
That melodic soft voice snapped him "I'm actually him"  
'silent' All now looking at her even Murasakibara left his chips' bag  
"Ah, I understand now that's why I feel like known you, you're his twin sister" Momoi said  
"No, she's Kagami-kun himself"

'….'  
"HUHhhhhhhhhh?!"  
Kise hold Kagami closely to him "girl? How I didn't notice that? Kagamicchi is girl wow. Kagamicchi so cute"  
"Let me go, Kise, no, I'm a guy" as she tried to slip out from his arms. Then continue after escaping "Or I was one and if I was girl from start, how I lose all this height even my shape and look all different, can you think before jumping like that on others. Don't tell me all of you think the same"  
"Thanks Ryouta for making us stupid like you. Anyway, what's your evidence that you're Taiga and how the hell you turned?"  
"Evidence? We are not friends to prove that, but at least Kuroko believe me, and about how I turned? I don't know either, all I remember that I wake at the dark room that [I conclude it's the Morgue, because of the corpses that was surrounded me]"  
'Can't say the last sentence loudly because I can't include them into my problems, we are still high school boys how did they can help me, I will only risk their lives. I spend 16 years alone, I can't now include anyone to risk his life for me. Even if I'm happy because of what Kuroko told me..'  
"Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun" she turns to him confusedly "Huh? What's wrong Kuroko why are you calling me out?" said as she tilted her head aside.  
"Kagami-kun please stop acting cute, you should not do that, that illegal" Kuroko said as he covered his nose afraid to be bleeding  
"Huh?! Cute? Me? I don't act cute. Stop saying strange things" to be surprised by Kise hugging her "Kagamicchi so cute, Kagamicchi be my girlf-.."  
Akashi pulled Kise by his shirt to throw him over Midorima who's step aside to avoid the blonde one. "so mean T^T"  
"You spacing out after saying 'dark room' did you remember anything important Taiga?"  
"No, I don't remember anything, I have just woken up there and the door was slightly open, so I exited and ran away, I didn't notice at that time that I turned into girl only I the thing I noticed yesterday my clothes were a bit loose, I was too tired and scared to think about anything else, I don't know how I wake today at Kuroko's bed"  
"Kagami-kun came after 12 after midnight. I was shocked because she collapsed right away after said my name, because of her fever"  
"Ya Kuroko did that's important to tell them that I collapsed, you make me like a little girl" shout angrily  
"But Kagami-kun you are a girl now" Kuroko said with his usual monotone voice  
"Shut up, I don't know why they turn me not you, I can imagine your look as girl at least you will make a beautiful and cute one"  
"Actually, I'll not become as beautiful as you Kagami-kun" Kagami blinks his eyes several times  
"Huh? What did you say again?" with confused face  
"I said what do you intend to do?"  
"Ah. I don't really know, but of course I'll hide in my house, I need to back faster, I don't want to skip the inter high because this annoying shape"  
"Ya, Tetsu described how you basket-baka but I don't believe him"  
Kagami jumps from her place to stand in front of him and look down at him " I'm not baka Ahomine. Aho, aho aho" she repeats it again and again which annoyed him  
Aomine stands, to show the new height difference (15 cm), all of them try to hold their laugh, but scared look that Kagami showed after raised her head to look at Aomine make them laugh loudly.  
"So small! Are you really our Bakagami, so short" as he pat her head, Kagami jumped back and kicked his leg angrily, to make him kneel in front of her because of the pain.  
"Ahhhhh, did you have iron leg"  
Kagami pat his head "so short even shorter than Kuroko" now all of them start laugh at Aomine  
"Kagami-kun that's not funny"  
"that little brat, did you think with that you become taller"  
"No, but you will be shorter for 3 minutes." she smirk when he tried to stand but fall again  
"Wow, what did you do Kagamicchi? It's like ankle breaker"  
Kagami took out her tongue playfully "I have just hit the nerve leading to affect like the temporary paralysis"  
"What? I will stay like that!"  
Kagami felt an arm over her right shoulder, turn to see Akashi "seeing you from this height make you beautiful Daiki. I like this technique Taiga"  
"Kagami-kun, I didn't know that you know the Martial Arts" Kuroko commented  
Kagami looks at other side, sadly "Not exactly, I have some basic only, if I know how to fight probably, maybe I won't be in this situation", said as she tights her fists and lowered her head which make some locks fail to cover her face . "Now I can't meet my father or even tell him that's he should not worry anymore because I'm okay now."  
"Don't worry Kagami-kun, I will help you, as I said before, I will always be beside you" Kuroko said as he patted her back

"Yes, Kagamin we will help you, you don't need to blame yourself, you have done nothing wrong, you fight will but they had anaesthesia you." Momoi said as she shocked her by hugging her  
"Yes Kagamicchi, even Aominecchi now go to his school with his father"  
"Yaa, Kise stop that, and you stop crying like the girls, you're basket player you don't need to be something else"  
"I'm not crying Ahomine" she shouted as she tried to kick him but he skipped at last moment.  
"Now you should tell as anything you remember happened to you Kagami so that we can collect our data base on" Midorima said and Akashi nodded adding "Yes, also you should don't go your house, because it will be strange that girl have some common with the boy who should now be now kidnapped"  
Kagami bows to them, then give them asmall smile "Thank you for your feelings, but now it's not basketball match, so we don't need to work together"  
"What did you mean Kagami-kun?"  
"What I mean, I shouldn't have come here at first please, and you should inform me before involve others at this, I understand that you want to help, thank you again" then she surprised them by running out of the door.


	3. Ice' Mermaid

Seirin high school

'It's been more than a week since I lose my light again, Kagami-kun why are you so lonely, why can't you trust the others"

"Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun" Kuroko turns to meet the short, brown head boy "What do you want Furihata-kun?"

"The school day ended"

"Oh, sorry I don't notice did today should be my duty day?"

"No, Kuroko-kun it's not today, so you should back home"

"Oh, yeah, thanks Furihata-Kun" Kuroko stands to leave when Furihata stops him "Kuroko-kun, you forget your umbrella it's raining outside"

Kuroko smiles and backs to get it from the other boy " Thank you, I really don't notice"

"yaaa, What's wrong Furihata, why you still stand there alone?"

Furihata jumps and turns to see that black head boy "Izuki senpai!? I'm not alone, I'm.." he stopped because he can't see the phantom boy anymore.

…..

'Yes, he can't, no one can, the dark swallow me again. Kagami-kun please come back'

At the center of the Tokyo when all streets starts celebrate the Christmas, although it's only the first of December.

"Oi, Satsuki why do you drag me with you, do you really have to buy the present this early"

"Stop complaining Dai-chan, you didn't buy anything to your parents last year, so I should make sure you will do this year also we will have exams next week and after that the training camp, so it's the perfect day"

He was about complaining again when something at the other side of the street, catch his eyes, a very tall girl, so no one can't notice her (more than the average Japanese height at both sexes), perfect curves and skin like the western models, that anyone can notice because of her short brown coat, which perfectly with short black boots show her flawless, milky, long legs.

She is the hottest girl he saw in his entire life, even with her average boobs, but what really make him leave his childhood friend that long, red and slightly wavy hair, which was dancing from behind a black umbrella. Red, red.

He did not feel himself, but as he crossed the street, trying to catch her. "Kagamiiiiiiii"

She didn't hear him because of the loud crowds, and he can't reach her because they walked against him, which pushed him away than her, until she turned to a side road and disappeared there. Even all the difference between their timing was a few seconds, he lost her.

"No, no, noo. He was right in front of me"

"Ah, ah, ah. Yaaa Dai-chan why did you run all of sudden? Did you see something?" he turned to see Momoi tried to catch her breath from running after him.

"Kagami"

"Kagami?"

"I just see him, no one else can have the same hair, but I lose him because of the crowds"

"Dai-chan this a second time you do that, follow a girl who you think is Kagami and end in closed way"

"Satsuki I'm sure about what I saw, don't talk to me like I'm crazy, you saw her before, you can't deny that"

"Yes, I see him or her, but all we saw was only red hair. We didn't see her face, you can't just follow any girl with red hair, you don't want to be caught by the cop because harassment crime"

Aomine shouts out "I'm sure about what I saw, I don't lose my mind"

So she shouts back, as she points at the lane that they ended on "Look here, it's a closed bath, if you were right, where did she go?"

Few days pass.

That blonde model finally got rid of his fans, and enter the cafe shop to search about his teammates' table, when one of them raise his hand "Kise, over here". He walks to them, and as he sit beside his captain "Hi senpai, mmm, why do you choose this faraway café?"

The short-black head boy answers "Moriyama said, it's a good one, although I don't see it's any specialty in it. Anyway, it's a good idea that you back to the team I hope you do your best"

The blonde smiled "Yes, I will do my best, because I'm sure that Kagamicchi will show soon and I will get my revenge from him"

They all looked sadly at him even Kasamatsu, whose kick him like he always did "Yeah of course he will, so don't skip your training because I'm sure if you did, your next loss will be painful"

"Kasamatsu-senpai, that's so mean you hit me in front of my fans and the customers" T^T

Short boy snaps them "Excuse me, what do you want to order?"

They turn to him "Oh, I want.." the captain was snapped by Moriyama "We come here to see the ice mermaid, where is she?"

They all turned to their mate.

"I'm sorry but she doesn't come today. Now can you order what do you want?" the waiter answer calmly.

"No, you can't do that, my small heart, how she did that to me". Kasamatsu hits Moriyama to stop his dramatic crying "Sorry for that, can you bring Cappuccino with double chocolate cake for all of us"

"Except me, I only want fruit salad" Kise said, then the waiter left them after he take their orders.

"Now what it that ice Mermaid is? Moriyama senpai!" Kise asked

"She's the hottest and the most beautiful girl you can see in your life, she has a wild red hair like the little mermaid while her heart so cold like ice. She also can steal your heart at a glance"

They look at him "What?"

Kasamatsu answers him with sarcastic "Moriyama, anything with female identification you fall in love with it so it's not like there is anything will be different this time"

"No, believe me she's really…" he stop when he hears some loud voice at the two tables away from their one.

…..

"Ya I said where is my Mermaid?" scary huge muscles man hold the poor waiter

"As I said she's didn't come today. So please leave me"

Now, a short man talk "what do you mean I just see her enter, you can't fool us. We want our mermaid to take our orders."

….

"Ya all that for that mermaid. Did we should call the police" Kasamatsu commented, then they see that the sharp thing, that pinned straightly at the huge man's hand which make him left the poor waiter.

…

The man turned angrily to the source of that painful fork to see that tall redhead girl at her cute pink maid costume and her hair was held as a ponytail, she was holding other forks.

The man turned to be soft and shouts "My mermaid"

She replays with a cold voice "Why did you come again?"

The short man says as he cries "What are you saying, Mermaid-chan is so mean" the other agree "Yes, Mermaid-chan so cold we come here to see you and to cheer for you while you are working"

"No, just get out of here if you don't want me to be angry"

"Okay, but don't be mad at us" the short one said as he drag his friend with him. All things back normal like all the customers get used to that every day.

She's near them "Sorry for what happened earlier, that's your order" she said as she put their drinks until one of them catch her wrist, she turned to meet that amber eyes, she swallowed her saliva slowly "Kise!"

Without thinking, Kise was out of the café as he drags the redhead girl with him.

"Kise! Stop"

"KISE, I said STOP" finally Kise listen to her and push her to hit the wall.

"Why? Why you did that Kagamicchi?" Kise pour all his anger over her while held her in his arms and pinned her into the wall.

Kagami raised her head to meet his eyes, then turned away "I'm sorry"

Kise stepped back "Huh?"

"Mermaid-chan" they turned to see a group of middle school boys at the other side.

"Oh, isn't that Kise Ryouta, who's with our Mermaid" one of them pointed out at them.

Within moments Kise found himself run with redhead girl to skip from those angry fans.

"Refer our Cute Mermaid, we won't let you steal her like you did to our girlfriends"

…..

"Yeah Kagamicchi, I always run from the fans, but this my first time running from angry fans, all thank you"

"Stop complaining now and run faster if you don't want anyone to take you photo"

"Faster? Faster than that! Kagamicchi, you can't run faster than me so stop complaining"

"What? I'm sure, if I get rid of those FUCKIN heels I will be faster than you"

Kise stopped and turned to her "Then do that, they out of the sight for now"

Kagami stopped to look back then start to open the node.

"Kagamicchi faster"

"I do my best, so stop complaining, you can go I will follow you after I done this horrible node" she said to feel his hand over her to open it easily and do the same to the other one, her face flashed because his face was really close "T-Thank you" said then after stand to take her heels off, and hold them at both hands and start running after Kise.

After about 5 minutes Kagami heard him said "I think I know where we are now"

She replied to him as she tried to catch her breaths "And I think we lost them"

"Oh, yeah finally. Come with me" he said as he pulling her "Oh So cold, Kagamicchi, your hand freeze"

"Yeah we run a lot, so I feel cold after we stopped don't worry, now did you know where we are going?"

"Midorimacchi…."

"Kise-chin?!" they turned to see Murasakibara with two bags full of snacks.

"Murasakibaracchi?! What are you doing here?"

"Kise-chin what are you talking about, yesterday Aka-chin sent us massage that he will meet us at Mido-chin house"

"Oh how I forget that, we should hurry up before Akashicchi kill us, let's do it Kagamicchi you should tell us why you did that" he said and held Kagami hand, but she pulled her hand back and stepped two steps back "I'm sorry Kise but I can't do it now. I can't face Kuroko" She turned to run, but now hit in Murasakibara's wide chest, whose lift her over his right shoulder.

"Yaa put me down"

"Kaga-chin so noisy" He said as he walked forward.

"Nice move Murasakibaracchi, now to Midorimacchi's house" Kise shouted happily as he now carries Murasakibara's bags.

"Okay, Okay, I will come with you just put me down"

"Kaga-chin is lying"

"It's been hour from last time Murasaki's called, and he didn't come yet"

"Be patient Aomine-kun, and Akashi-kun, what's the reason that make you call us all of sudden yesterday"

"Okay, I will start now. Anyway, other two will not be useful—." 'Ding dong'

"I think they finally come A-Chan, Midorin hurry to open to them" Midorima nodded to her and went out the room

Couples of seconds pass to see the cheerful boy stands in front of them "Guess what?" but that taller boy pushed him aside to enter the room with the girl that was on his shoulder "Kise-chin you're so loud"

"Yeah, Muk-kun, did you kidnap this girl? Did this the reason that make you late?" Momoi tilted her head aside.

Murasakibara put Kagami down, who's turned to meet their widen eyes.

She takes a long breath to start "I'm sorry for coming I was about to leave when-.." she stopped because of 'SLAM', a big hand rested on her soft cheek forcefully, even small 'Ah' slip from her lips.

"Aomine" they all shouted at the same time, while he catches her from her dress and raise her to him "Sorry? That's all you sorry about.."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry? That's all you sorry about.." Kise pushed Aomine to leave Kagami who's now resisting her tears by biting her rosy lips.  
"Are you crazy Aominecchi, men can't bear you hand when you're kidding, what about a girl, I mean you know Kagamicchi now…"  
"No, it's okay, it didn't hurt me at all." she said to raise her head, but without feeling she backed several steps, but Midorima who's now stand at the door catch her "It's ok, to say it's painful like hell, even Haizaki always lose consciousness after fight with this Aho" He said after cover her with the blanket, that he was holding when he come. Then dragged her to make her sit on the couch, and sit in front of her on the table to take her leg.  
"Huh, what are you doing Midorima?" Kagami shout with embarrassed. To feel that small hand over her shoulder "Don't worry, Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun will trade your wounds"  
"Oh, that's looks so painful Kagamicchi, you should not walk without shoes, again"  
Kagami pulls her leg back "Thank you, I can do it by myself. And.."  
"I'm sorry, I know I was mean when I do that especially after what you do to find me again, I really don't expect that, but I can't risk your life to solve my problem.." then that hit on her head stopped her, she held her head and looked up to see Kuroko who was standing behind the couch that's she rest on, "Yea Kuroko"  
"Kagami-kun, you should learn some new words like 'we' 'our' 'us', you should trust the other more"  
"Yes, Tetsuya right, you can't do everything alone, you're human after all. And about us don't worry, no one dare to tough who's belong to me"  
Kagami felt a shiver applied all over her spine, so that she pulled the blanket to her more.  
"And your wounds you can't trade it alone" Midorima said while he starts cleaning her wounds. Which make her blushed and cover half of her face with the blanket cutely "T-thank you guys"  
They all turned their flushed faces except Kise who jump on Kagami and hug her "Kagamicchi so cute, you just perfect like that, why we don't just forget about what happened, and be my girlfriend"  
"Ignite pass" they all can swear that they saw a flames get off Kuroko's eyes, and his palm aimed to Kise's chin which make him fall of the couch, "Kise-kun please keep your hand away from my light, and even if Kagami-kun stay girl, I will marry her"  
"What? Yaaaa stop that joke now" then went to see Kise after Midorima finished his work with her legs "Ya Kuroko, you know that he was joking, I know that was lame, but you can't kill him because of that." then turned to Kise and she was about kneel to check him but that hand slid to her waist stopped her "leave it to me Taiga, I can handle him well"  
'Akashi/ kun/ Aka-chin that's not fair you can't touch Kagami/kun/kaga-chin like that'  
Akashi turned to them to give him 'I know what you think about, and you're losers' smirk to them. Then back to Kagami who's freed herself from his grip. They all looked at Kise whose start to wake up.  
"Ahhh, Kurokocchi you're so mean, you was about to break my teeth"  
"I was, but I didn't"  
"Can we stop that now, Kagami can you please tell us, why you wear this costume nanodayo?" Midorima said after raising his glasses over his nose bridge.  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that as well, even the real girls now days don't wear pink Baka"  
"Shut up Aho, not like I love wearing this sassy dress, it's too short, my legs frizzing, also it's so tight so I can't breathe, and moreover I hate a pink more than the dogs," Kagami said without thinking  
'Silent'  
"Ahaaaaa, I hate you to Kagamin, Ahhaaa" Momoi starts crying  
"Kagami-kun, still can't deal with girls"  
"Huh? Stop that Kuroko" then turned to Momoi, whom now crying over Kuroko's chest, "I'm sorry Momoi, I hate the color not you, no I don't hate the color.. I hate wearing girly color… No, I don't hate it, pink is so cute, just cute things don't suit me", Momoi starts laughing loudly "I can't, Kagamin so cute when you try to defend yourself, don't worry I love you too" She said after hugging her.  
"Kagamicchi works at café shop, therefore he wears this dress"  
"Then that ice Mermaid was you, as I guessed" Akashi get all their attention  
"Please don't mention this cheesy name" Kagami glared at him.  
"wohh, Why Kagamicchi, you are so cool"  
"How did you know?" Kagami Asked Akashi firmly.  
Akashi laughed, then looked at her "Because there is a long, red hair girl like a mermaid robbed the minds of half of my father staff' sons. Anyway, did you know anything about your situation? "  
Kagami's expression changed and lowered his head "No, if I didn't meet you today, I may believe that I'm not existed before. Yesterday, there were so stupid thoughts came to my head, I thought maybe I was not even guy, or maybe I crushed my head with something, which make me think I'm Kagami Taiga"  
"Yeah baka even with your extremely different curves I can tell that you are Kagami Baka Taiga"  
"Aominecchi, you are really pervert, ssu"  
"What make you think like that, Taiga?"  
She sighed "When I waked up at Kuroko's house I really didn't recall anything except that I waked to find myself surrounded by 4 or 5 corpses.."  
"CORPSES? So scary, ssu" Kise cried out  
Kagami nodded "Yeah, I also don't know how my legs helped me at that time. But now that's not my problem"  
Aomine now whose snap her "You can't remember any details about them?"  
"No, I remember everything, and this is my biggest problem"  
"Sorry, Kagami-kun but how this will be a problem?"  
"I went there again, but I didn't find anything, I mean I remembered where they take me to, but when I went there again I found everything except the place that I was kidnapped in"  
They all were shocked  
"Sorry, but can you make it simpler, because we don't get what you are trying to say" Maybe if they was in different situation they will not believe that Akashi ask for clearance, but whose know maybe they will ask for it more on this night.  
"I was kidnapped at somewhere looked like a hospital, laboratory or something like that. But this place disappeared like it was never existed"  
"Kagamin, you were sick and get scared that day, it's impossible that your mind can remember place that you see it for first time"  
"Yeah, your mind may visualize this place from your memory of places you visited it before"  
"I don't think so, Midorima-kun, because you can't make those pictures if you don't visit this place before, then this place can't be one of Kagami-kun's memories, because Kagami lived for more than 10 years in America"  
"Yeah, I came before the school starting by only two weeks, and I saw that place for my first time."  
"Oh, Bakagami is western kid and spoiled kid after all" Aomine's smirk annoyed Kagami "Are you trying to pick a fight, Ahomine" she was about to kick him but Midorima lift her away.  
"Stop you two, I can't believe how you two can pick a fight from really trivial things"  
"Yeaa, put me down, I will show him who's the spoiled kid"  
"Stop acting like kids. Anyway, we will discuss this later, where did you were staying all this time, Taiga?"  
Midorima put Kagami down, they all stare at her. She scratched off her chin "Actually, not far away from here. My house, is behind two houses from here"  
They all looked at Midorima "W-What? How the hell did that can be true?"  
"Thieves sometimes need to hide in the police department to be safe. Being near one of you make me less discoverable, because you will think that stupid airhead like me will choose to be distanced from you guys. Actually, that's not my only reason, this house also my family house so I will not need to pay for it as well. And the luck helped me a lot to put me beside Midorima not Aomine"  
"Interesting, actually I don't think that you can think in this way Taiga, with your low school scores. Your thinking impressed me a lot" Akashi smirked at her which make them try to stop their laugh.  
But her cold answer shocked them. "Don't be stupid Akashi, you can't judge anyone only by his school scores level". She stopped when she noticed the room's temperature dropped suddenly 'What the hell I just say? Oh my, gosh, I will die now as girl, no, no. i'm stupid, stupid. Ahh, I forget to say my goodbye to..'  
"Kagamiii-kun" Momoi's voice pull her from her thoughts "Huh"  
"Kagamin, are you alright?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine"  
Akashi replied with a sarcastic tone "Yeah, you really look fine Taiga, we should leave now because it's getting late, and tomorrow we will meet again at your house Taiga at 10 am"  
"HUH? You should ask first, no I can't because I have shaft at this time, so, no I can't. I will be free after 4, I don't think they will give me day off after what Kise do"  
" I don't like when others disobeyed me, Kagami Taiga"


	5. Chapter 5

10:30 am, Café shop

"Can someone tell me why we sit here" Aomine said as he stuck his pinky in his ear

"Yea, stop that you're rude Aomine, we are here because Kagami disobeyed Akashi and he now so pissed"

"Stop that Shintarou, he will not slip from me this time" Akashi said with his scary glare as he pointed this small knife that was beside Murasakibara's cake dish, at them.

"What if Kagamicchi decide to run away again"

"Kagami-kun won't do that again, you should trust him. Maybe there is something important happened"

"Yea, but if Kagamicchi in danger now?"

"Oi Kise shut up, you are so noisy"

"Excuse me, but you are so loud, and if you here for someone in specific, she will not come today" he said his last sentence with annoyed tone.

"And why she will not come today?" Akashi replied as he raised his eyebrow.

"Because it's her Vacation, she came earlier to take her belongs, that's she left yesterday, when this guy dragged her"

"Vacation?" They all shouted

"Kagamicchi lied."

"Okay, can you tell me her phone number?"

"No, I can't do that" the waiter's replied, annoyed Akashi, who is catching him from his collar "What? You can't what?"

…

"He still doesn't answer his phone? That Baka"

To surprise them that he finally answer "Moshmoshi?!" but this voice was for cute little girl.

Midorima answered her "This is not Kagami's mobile?"

"I don't know, but are you Shinto-nee?"

"Hanamuri?"

"Yes, Oniii-chan." She replied happily

"Hana what are you do with that mobile. And where are you now?"

Hana confused "Onii-chan I don't know what I should do? Taiga-chan suddenly fall on the garden and she don't move"

"Taiga-chan?"

Now Akashi takes the mobile "Moshmoshi. Hana-chan where are you now?"

"I'm at Taiga-chan house. I called papa, but he didn't answer me"

"Good we will come within a minute, stay with her"

"mm, I will try to wake her don't take so long Aka-nee. Bye" she closed the line with them.

… after 15 minutes

They finally arrived and knocked the door. A small girl with short green hair open the door

"Onii-chan" she ran to hug his legs, Midorima carried her "Oh hi Sakibara-nee"

Murasakibara gave her some of his pocky "Hana-chin Kawaii like always. Hi Hana-chin"

"Hanamuri.. oh, you guys finally come." girl with tight, short, wooly white shirt and tight jeans, appeared in front of them.

"Kagamicchi, you look so hot" Kise jumped to hug her, but she stepped aside. Kise fall on his face "Kagamicchi, so meanie"

Kuroko stepped over him to clean his shoes before entering "Kagami-kun, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine now getting inside" she backed into the kitchen, and they entered.

"Oi, Kagami you have a really big house. Don't tell me that you're such a rich kid"

Kagami came with the tea. "I didn't know that you have such a cute sister Midorima"

"Oi don't ignore me Bakagami"

"Kagami, my sister said that you passed out"

"Huh?" Kagami looked at Hanamuri curiously. "Yes, Taiga-chan fall after entering the house. Taiga-chan did you hurt yourself?" Hanamuri ask cutely as she approached Taiga.

Taiga ruffled her soft green hair "No. it was just.. I was hungry" and give them a stupid smile to cover her lie

They all now have '?!' over their heads "Hungry?"

Kuroko whispered to her "Kagami-kun, you look really stupid right now" Kagami replied with the same of his volume "Shut Up", then looked at the curious little girl, who's asked "Is it like a coffee shop manga, when the second character fall sleep just when he feel hungry, and they should put a food at his mouth to wake him?"

Kagami replied with a shiny smile "Yeah, just like what happened today when brings water for me"

Hanamuri's eyes start to widen with a sparkle in them "Soguiii, sogui, Taiga-chan, you are really amazing" she said as she wrapped her hand around Taiga's legs.

They all were shocked, to be surprise that Murasakibara put some of his pocky at Kagami's mouth and said with his lazy tone "Kaga-chin eat some pocky"

"Noo, you believe that also Murasakibara. That's the stupidest reason I .." that smack on his back, stopped Aomine to look at Kagami, who did that "Yaaa Baka"

She whispered "You're really want me say that loudly"

They all sit to enjoy their tea. When Akashi notice a book on the tea table "Genetic Engineering and Hormones, it's like a medical book, Taiga"

Kagami harried to take the book when Midorima point out at some shelves "It's look you have a lot of them"

"Oh, yeah they belong to my dad, he's a doctor."

Both Aomine and Kise choke out with their tea.

"How unexpected, Kagami-kun"

"It's really unexpected information, Taiga. But…" she snapped Akashi with a cold tone "Why I was reading it? And how can I understand it, Right?". "Oh, that's exact" they all now stare at her impatiently for her answer.

Kagami closed her eyes for seconds then open it again "It was the condition to let me play basket" she stopped to take long breathe then start again "I should work a lot to be a doctor, I'm his only son"


	6. This woman looks so familiar to me

Kagami closed her eyes for seconds then open it again "It was the condition to let me play basket" she stopped to take long breathe then start again "I should work a lot to be a doctor, I'm his only son"  
'Silent'  
"HUHHHHHHH" Kagami closed her ears because of their loud shout  
"Doctor, Kagamicchi will become a doctor, I thought you wanted to be basketball professional player"  
"Kagami-kun, very stupid to solve his exams, what about the lives of people that you will handle it kagami-kun"  
"Oi, Baka please tell me where you will work because I don't want to risk my life"  
"SHUT UP. KUROKO" she shouted  
Then continue calmly "Yeah, I will become a doctor. And please don't come Aho because then I will turn you into female dog, so you can marry Neigu."  
"Being something you don't want, only because your father want, isn't it something unfair" Midorima said suddenly.  
"No, not unfair, it's fair enough when your parents raised you they want you to see them on you obey them. He accepted to let me play basket so I should do what he want now." She then gives them shiny smile. "It's early to eat the launch what about some cookies"  
"I want cookies Kaga-chin"  
"Did you bake them Kagami-kun?"  
"Yeah, I tried some with vanilla because I know how love it, hope you like it" she then disappeared at the kitchen.  
"Maybe I should start preparing for kagami-kun and my wedding"  
"Did Kagamicchi can cook, Kurokocchi?"  
Kuroko look at them with his poker face, "No, Kagami-kun worse than Momoi-san but we don't tell him to not disappoint him. Please don't try them"  
Aomine says after laying over couch "Oi, man I don't think there worse than Satsuki's, anyway, I don't want to try anything, cooking? How girly boy"  
"Kun? Boy? Onni-chan why Boo-chan and Dark-chan treat Taiga-chan like she's a boy."  
Aomine and Kuroko look at that very small creature that fists on Midorima's pants "Boo-chan?" "Dark-chan?" their faces scared her, which make her hid behind her brother.  
"Yaa, stop what are doing, you both look really scary for cute girl like Hana, Bokii" Kagami said after hitting both of them, then kneeled in front of Hana to give her black box with transparent cover to show that toothsome colorful macaron "This for you, for helping me today"  
"Kagami-kun, you can cook this thing?"  
"Yes, now Hana, please take it" she said with her beautiful smile  
"Huh? But Taiga-chan helped me first, that man was really scary"  
"Man? What really happened?"  
Kagami ignored Midorima's question and ruffled the girl's hair "no, it's okay. Hana can you stay here watch the T.v while we study in that room?"  
She nodded happily, "good girl, I will give you all the cookies then" Kagami gives her a cookie jar  
Murasakibara look at the jar with drooling mouth "I wanna these cookies Kaga-chin"  
"Kagami you can't kill my sister with this thing." Midorima said after taking the jar from his sister, and give it back to...  
"HUH? Yeaa I'm more confident on my cooking skill more than your perfect three" she shout  
"Yaa, Murasakibaracchi please reply me" they all turned to Murasakibara who's now has opened the jar, which Midorima hand it to him without thinking.  
"Yaa Atsushi, you hear me?"  
"Oi, you killed our titan, baka. I was sure you're good for nothing"  
"Huh? Yea, what are saying I'm sure it's good, I try them as well." Then start to shake the tallest boy "Yaa, Murasaki are you alright?"  
Then finally the purplette reply with dreamy eyes "I just come from the heaven, Mura-chin was right Kaga-chin is the best cook ever"  
"yeah, I know Murasakibara-kun. Kagami-kun vanilla cookies was really testy" Kuroko said as he take another one  
She takes the jar from them "Yeah, I know they are good, yaa Murasaki, you scared me."  
"Kagamicchi? But Kurokocchi said that.." she stop him "I know, just hear him, I don't actually think he meant it like that" she said as she give the jar back to the quite girl and open the tv for her.  
"Now can we go to somewhere else, to talk"  
"But I want the cookies"  
"Yeah, I know, I made actually a lot for you" she said as she turned to guide them to the most huge office room they ever see, they were surrounded by shelves of books into the unknown ceiling end, it's look like room come from some of those supernatural movies, with one wall covered with crystalloid window which was behind that royal big desk, and at the middle there was a rounded table has seven teas hot cups and cookies and some snacks on it.  
Murasakibara surprised her with back hug "Kaga-chin is the best"  
She smiles at how childish he is "Thanks"  
"Oi, Kagami, are you that rich?" Aomine as he looked at all those Antiques that at every corner of the enormous room.  
"Kagamicchi, are those swords made of gold, ssu?" as he was about touch those swords that hanged on one wall between the book' shelves.  
"Oi, Kise please don't touch them, they really sharp, even if the covered with a gold"  
"That really my first time see room luxury and that big, Taiga"  
"It's really surprising to hear that from you Akashi-kun, especially that your house is bigger than that"  
"Yeah, ours is bigger, but this room really like it's have no end"  
"Yeah, Kagami the house not look that huge from outside, Anyway what happened exactly?"  
"You mean about your sister?" she walked to joined Murasakibara eating some cookies "I just was passing by that court that near your house when I see some high school boys try to bully her and her friends because they are kids, and your sister stand against them saying 'we were here before you, you can find other place' so their boss tryed to hit her"  
"Wow, Kagamicchi did you beat them?"  
Kagami as she eats some chips "not exactly, they all ran away when they see their boss, flying off the court. They look weak after all"  
"Flying?" Aomine said then he was about to hold her hip "Oi, than those things not just sexy they strong also" but she surprised with her kick that make him fall one meter away from them "Yeah, very strong so try to not get to kick by them"  
Now Aomine was twisted from the pain "Kagami temaa"  
They all back to Kagami to continue her telling "What?"  
Midorima adjust his glasses "Thank you for helping her"  
She give him her charming smile "You don't need to thank me, that was nothing, also your sister is the cutest thing ever, and moreover she's the first kid who doesn't run away after seeing my face, I'm happy"  
"Kagamicchi is too cute to be real"  
"Kagami-kun, they run away because you were so scary, you even scared our sanpei"  
"Huh?" she looked around to see all of them were laughing at her "Kuroko temaaa" she was squeezing his head like she always done when Akashi stopped her by his question "What was happened that make you pass out?"  
They all stopped laughing, then Murasakibara look at her with concern "Did that boy hurt you, Kaga-chin"  
"No, he did nothing, actually I don't know what happened, but when it happened, I wake after that by myself like I was sleeping, and it's doesn't take a lot of time so please don't mind it"  
"when it happens? Like It's happening a lot"  
"hmm, maybe three times or four"  
"HUUUH"  
"Yaa, Bakagami, did this normal for you. You should see a doctor Bokaaa" he was dragging her  
"Yea, stop that Ahoooo, I can't see a doctor I don't know if I'm girl or boy now, and this not a big deal I whenever I don't I feel anything that main that I'm fine"  
"Kagami-kun, what if you lost any of your members and that effect you"  
"Whose care when I lose all myself, and no I didn't lose anything I don't have a scratch on my body"  
""That don't change that you may affected seriously on you, nanodayo"  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks for your concern, but I think that because that thing that they were injected into me, so when I back as myself I will be okay"  
"Injected to you?"  
"When they kidnapped me they were injecting strange solution in to me in a strange areas like some points in my neck, some point in my legs and some points in the back of my head, they were really painful which make my passed out after them."  
"You mean they aimed those points that related to the hormones?" Midorima ask  
"Yeah, I think they play with them and with some genes and even more"  
"Genes? What do you mean Taiga?"  
"Yeah, I will not enter into any complicated details, those 2 weeks I spend them alone, I had discovered that I'm totally not the same person"  
"Oi, that baka back to his alien way. Can't you say what you want without try to make us guessing?"  
"Stop that Ahomine nanodayo, what do you mean Kagami?"  
"My physical abilities change, like my jumps, ok, I still can make my dunks but still. My tastes changed totally like I'm now addicted to sweets, I even don't feel about myself, go to some shops to try some girly shoes or dresses, Ahhhh, this leads me to madness" she said last sentence when she messed her hair with her hands in crazy but cute way.  
"Kagami-kun, that's normal when you totally girl now"  
"Yeah, and of course your strength will decrease. Because of your new shape"  
"Shut up, Kuroko. You won't feel what I feel now. And yeah, I know Akashi, but to gain strange abilities, and those abilities belongs to someone else!? Wait, do I look by anyway, like my previous look or shape?"  
"hmm? Except your hair and eye color, no you totally someone else, even your skin becomes milkier and I can't notice your divided eyebrows if don't come close, Kagamicchi you were really manly, now every detail in you, very girly and hot"  
They all drilled holes on Kise's back when he was taking, but then they stopped when Kagami turned that picture frame that was on disk to show them a picture for a woman looks exactly like him but looks her 20s with black hair and eyes.  
"that's my mother"  
"Kagamicchi, she's looks exactly like you wow"  
"Kaga-chin looks like the baby version of his mom"  
"I may start to understand what you pointed out, Taiga. If you were extremely different than your mother and now you look exactly like her, is something strange, but,," Akashi said as he looked closely at the picture.  
"What's wrong Akashi" Akashi turned to Midorima then put the picture back "This woman looks so familiar to me"  
They all look back to the picture "really?"  
"Why Kagamicchi's mother looks familiar to Akashicchi?"  
"Anoo" they all looked back to Kagami "My mother was gymnast and Action actress, maybe you watch something for her before"  
"Wooow? Kagamicchi's mother was Actress"  
"Not like that, Kise. My mother was responsible about that difficult or fight scenes that you see in movies, but those were difficult to spot her, even her gymnastics performance was really old"  
"Maybe I just imagine things"


	7. Chapter 7

…. Touo High school

The teacher enters the class "Ohayogosimas, hope you all do your homework. Today there is a new student join you. She's American student so that hope you help her"

"Oi, did she has a big boobs?"

"Shut up, Aomine-kun, you can't say those words at school. Miss, you can enter please?"

A tall girl with wavy, long, red hair, wearing loosen boy's uniform, when Aomine saw her face, he stands immediately "Kag…" she cut him "hi, my name's Lavinia, I moved recently from America"

The teacher smile when she starts hearing some whispers, then glance at some papers were in front of her to gasp "Wow, 97/100 at entering exam, this the highest entering score I had seen ever in this school, Lavinia-san genius" with a happy tone, but it's like she crushed with cold Lavinia's Kagami tone "everything were at the books that you gave it to me"

The young teacher panicked "Oh, thank you Lavinia-san for introducing yourself, you can sit beside Sakurai, Sakurai-kun can you raise your hand"

"Oi, no need, it's the only sit there after all" coldly

The teacher smiles awkwardly "Oh, yeah. Sorry"

~She made the Mrs. Nana, apologize ... Scary.. Cold hearted princess~

~She's tall, I think, she has 180cm.. She's so hot.. Perfect body and beautiful face, is she an American model? ~

~ Her messy hair give her special charming altitude~...

~Why she wears the boy's uniform, is she a lesbian? No way, that's wasting to her beauty~ she heard those comment when she was walking coldly to her desk

She sat beside Sakurai after giving him her perfect smile "Hi, Sakurai. Hope we became friends"

Sakurai flushes completely "I, I will b-be happy, Lavinia-chan. Oh I'm sorry that call you by your first name, I'm sorry"

She thought 'He's really sorry' mushroom' then she felt something in her back, she turned to see Aomine looking at her. But all she did, was turning to follow the lecture, like the others.

After the class, she stands to exit when some boys come to her "hi, cutie it's like you can speak the Japanese perfectly"

"Yeah, I'm half Japanese after all"

"Oh, nice. We can show you the school. Ah, did you join any club yet? Lavinia-chan" one of them said.

"no thank you I already walk at the school when I come at the morning, and about the club I haven't decide yet. Do you have any choices?"

He smiled happily "yeah, you can be the football manager."

"Yeah, having a cutie manager like a basketball will make us the best at japan" the other shout happily.

"Oi, get out from my face losers." they all look at the taller boy "A-Aomine?"

He just skips them to grip Lavinia's hand and pulling her out of the class. Then he stopped when they are being alone "Can you explain to me why are you here, Bakagmi?"

"Yeaa, Ahomine, what the hell make you pulled me like that? You can just pretend that you don't know me"

"Huh? Oi, just answer my question, Baka"

Kagami sighs heavily "I need to go to the school, baka. I can't just go to Seirin because it will be strange to pretend that I don't know my friends and I can't go to Midorima's school because we are not that close, so I come here"

"Oh, are we close or something?"

"At least, we have some common, and be with Aho like you easier than that smart weirdo"

"Ah, yeah, I think I understand what you feel." Aomine reply as he ruffled his hair awkwardly.

Kagami turned to leave when the door was opened and two boys enter the room.

The taller one with light blond hair gives that annoyed look at Aomine, while the other one smirk at them and said "Aomine-kun here at the gym, without needing to Momoi-san's supernatural ability to find him"

"Oi, I'm not here for the training, I'll go now"

"Oi, stop skipping the training, do you want to lose again, if you want, just get out from the team"

Aomine said 'I don't care' way " As I said if you do better than me than bench me, and the only one who can beat me is me"

"What's with this ridiculous sentence Ahomine, maybe we should adjust it to 'the only one who can beat you is me'" Kagami said as he point at herself which make them look at her.

"What? Like the hell you can do it now, don't forget your pitiful size now Buka, even 190cm tall Bakagami couldn't defeat me in one-on-one before, you aren't even my type that I may make myself lose against you" he said with sarcastic tone

His words make her want to kick him in where it's hurt the most, but she holds herself "190cm Kagami Taiga may didn't defeat you, but 177cm not your type 'me' will make you cry because of the defeat"

His smile turned into a devilish smile "Bring it on, ugly"

"Then at lunch break first one to get 5 shots is the winner, but please don't cry my soft heart won't bear it" Kagami said with sarcasm

He smiled evilly "Like the hell I will cry, just don't show me your shocked expression when you lose in five seconds." The atmosphere was electric among them, like they gone to kill each other.

The shortest boy with his usual evil smile "hi, you looks new cutie, I'm Imayoshi Shouichi, it's strange that you are not Aomine's type it's like, hating every redhead because of Kagami Taiga who's defeated him but you defiantly my type. May I ask you did you know Kagami Taiga, you look like him"

"He's my cousin "

"So you're his relative after all, nice to meet you Kagami-san"

"Oh, thanks but I'm not Kagami, just call me Lavinia. Anyway, I have to go" she replied coldly, making them think the temperature dropped suddenly.

She exited, Imayoshi turned to Aomine "She's beautiful, but have cold heart"

"She was acting warmly with Aomine while ago. Anyway, happy that, she's not your type either your childhood friend. That's mean she's available" Wakamatsu smirked

"Oi, not like I care, I will go as well"

"Then we will see you Aomine-kun, at the break"

"Don't misunderstand, I won't come to the training. The one on one won't take more than 5 minutes"

…lunch break

Aomine lazily enters the gym to find all members of basketball there to not miss this important event, to see Aomine Daiki enter the gym by his own mind.

"Oh, look at who's come here, then what Imayoshi said was right, you will attend the training today" the handsome coach smirk at him.

"Oi, what that fox told you all?"

"Dai-chan, I can't believe that you come, I'm happy that you finally come by your own self"

"Oi, stop that I come here only to make that baka cry, because he try to challenge me. Where did he hide now?"

"He? Who do you mean, Aomine-kun?" the coach asked, surprised who that's boy that make lazy ass and 'don't fucking care' Aomine angry like that.

Seconds passed to hear that sexy feminine voice was indignant about something "What the hell with those people at this school, didn't they see a food before, they were about to kill me. Maybe should bring my food next time." She enters the gym with crazy amount of snacks to see all the eyes on her.

"Oi, Ahomine did you invite the whole school to watch you losing" she said as she was eating some chocolate bread.

"what the hell are you doing?" Aomine shouted

She said as she opens another bread to eat it "Eating, can't you see, stupid" she said the last word in English.

"Let me guess you mean by 'he', this girl? I thought you love the cutie girls Aomine-kun"

"Like the hell I will see this thing as cute, and she was a b…." he stopped by the ball that hit his nape, which make him bite his tongue, when he was talking to his coach.

All of them tried to hold their laugh, but when the redhead girl give him that innocence smile, "Oops, my hand slipped " they couldn't hold it anymore, that made him angrier, when she saw him come closer with pissed off face she started running "Stop there you will never win against me in speed Baka"

"Catch me if you can, Aho" then she increase her speed as they stated running around the gym

~Oh, she's really fast, this is a third round and he didn't catch her yet~ one of the third team said

"hay, guys, may you stop this, I SAID STOOOOOOP" they both stopped after the handsome coach shout, then he continue " Then you are the new girl that enter the school, Momoi-san did bring her data that I had asked for?"

"I just come today" Kagami stop by Momoi "Lavinia, transformed from Los Angeles, height 177cm and weight 52kg, she did not participate in a specific club "

"Scary, yeah Momoi I just give them my file today"

"Of course no one want this loser in there club"

She gave that chips' bag that she was eating, to Sakurai "hold this" then she stole a ball from one of the boys to show them that powerful dunk which make them wordless, "show me what you can do Ahomine"

"Tama we have not started yet, nice dunk anyway suit your pitiful size" Aomine said with sarcastic way, then "let me show you how the dunk should be"

He runs with his light speed to pass her, as he dribbles the ball, then jump, but it's like the time stopped here "did you try to dunk without the ball, Aho-mine" they all can't figure when was the time when the ball became in her hand" she turned to meet his eyes to said " If you try this lame move again Aomine, then don't waste my lunch break" then she throws the ball at back to enter the basket easily after hit the board, and take her food to exit as she complains " what's wrong with this body it discharging faster than my iPhone I should go to buy more, hungry. I want something acidic, this time"

"Aomine-kun?" Momoi tries to near Aomine but he just exits from the gym.

"Don't worry Momoi-chan, Aomine-kun hadn't played this even his half power. But it's really wasting that we don't have a women's basket team.

"Why Women's. Why don't just replace Aomine with her at least she will play with her full power" Wakamatsu said without caring

"Maybe I should think about that thank you Wakamatsu, she stopped Aomine after all, even if he in his half power. Which means she's better than my whole team"

They all shout "What?"

….. after that at class

Aomine turned to see Kagami was sleeping at her disk beside him, then he gets his phone and type ' Hi, losers, didn't we look good together?' then he take this picture for him as he pinned his chin on her shoulder which make their faces so close.

After only five seconds from sending it to them.

'Aomine-kun just die"

'Aominecchi so mean, why you Kagamicchi with you?'

'Mine-chin I will crush you'

'Die'

All of them answered except Akashi. He just smile evilly, then turned to see Kagami waked and now read something in her phone, then take her books and throws them at her back bag and stand which make the teacher look at her and said with sarcastic way. "What's wrong Lavinia-san, did you get bored from my class or the disk not good enough for sleeping" all students start laughing at her which make her scratch her nape "Sorry, I have permission to leave early."

…. After a very long day for Aomine, finally his day had ended, and he's now yawning beside his childhood friend

"Dai-chan. I'm talking with you."

"Oi, what do you want Satsuki?"

"Why Kagamin, came to our school? And where did she go?"

"Oi, I don't know why you don't ask her that by yourself." Then he stops as he sees a colorful hairs boys in front of the gate

"Oi, it's like my massage reach you all, oi Akashi I don't expect you to come all this way to here for picture? Even Murasakibara didn't do that"

"Picture? It's like I will care about picture had been taken when Taiga didn't know. I come here for something more important, where's Taiga anyway"

"Aomine-kun did you force Kagami-chan to enter Touou?" The baby blue boy ask angrily

"Tetsu-kun, you can't call Kagamin with chan you don't even say that to me" as she puffs her checks

"Sorry. Momoi-san. But Kagami-chan is a girl now I can't call him Kun" Kuroko reply with his usual monotone

"Then call him with San part"

"Aominecchi, you play it dirty, by stealing our Kagamicchi, and see her with girl's uniform alone, I bet Kagamicchi is the most sexy and beautiful, with this uniform" Kise now was drooling as he imagine Kagami with short and tight uniform.

"Ki-chan, are you in love with Kagamin as a girl? What if he back guy again?" they all looks back at Kise who's turned extremely red "Huh? I'm not in love, it's just.."

"Kise-kun, that might really break your heart, you like fem!Kagami. That's bad"

Kise panicked "huh? You Kurokocchi you make me like a bad one, ssu all of you start to hit into Kagamicchi after he turned"

"Oi, not like a hell. He who is coming to my class. I'm fond on Mei-chan only"

"We all just try to help him to back, he is Kuroko friend and our rival, Nanodayo" Midorima turned his head from them.

"Ano, I think I was in love with him from the start." they all turned to that small boy


	8. Angel-sama

"Ano, I think I was in love with him from the start." they all turned to that small boy

"HUH?"

"Huh? Yea Tetsu-kun? You can't be. That's not funny joke" Momoi said with a fake laugh as she shakes him forcefully

"I'm sorry Momoi-san but.."

Aomine stopped him "that baka, just left before the last class, she said that she has a permission to leave"

They all forget about what Kuroko had said and turned to him "Why?"

"Maybe that's because of his part time working?" Aomine said as his pick his ear with his pinky

"No, as the data that I found, Kagamin quit working at that café. Also the rules said that a student's part times jobs start after the school time to 10 pm. So no, not because of her part time job"

"Oh, that remind me. Why that fox-like coach ask you about that baka's data?"

"The coach had met Kagamin this morning, he said that Kagamin may have same Tetsu-kun weak presence"

They all shout "What?"

"Oi, that can't be true that baka had that attitude that say 'you can't look at anyone else'"

"Aomine-kun that's mean that you don't see my light as dim light now right?"

Aomine shout with reddish dust on his checks "Oi stop that baka. But all of us know that he have that attitude, he can't be like you"

"Satsuki-san can you say why your coach thought that?" Akashi turned to Momoi

"Ano.. The coach said he bumped into Kagami-kun had come from nowhere, then just disappeared, he thought of that until Kagami-kun defeated Aomine-kun at lunch break" "What? Kagamicchi defeated Aominecchi. Aominecchi you should forget your ridiculous statement"

Midorima with a small smile "The only one who can beat me is me, Nanodayo"

"HAHAHA OH right, right Midorimacchi"

"Oi, Oi stop that, that's not funny at all, and you Satsuki that baka didn't defeat me, we…."

He stopped when he felt a nudge on his left, he turned to see Kuroko with his expressionless face "Aomine-kun"

"What Tetsu?"

"Your light is too dim, I'm happy that Kagami is my new light" now even Akashi can't stop his heartily laugh at Aomine, who start to redden "Oi, Oi Oi stop that now yeah Tetsu Temeee I will kill you"

Momoi stopped laughing and start erasing her tears with her finger tip " By the way Akashi-kun, what's that thing that brought you all the way to see Kagami?"

Akashi stop laughing and turned extremely serious "I think we should go to somewhere else"

….. At Maji burger 6:15pm

"It's been while from last time all of us in this place, it's always with Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi always refuse to come here, ssu"

"It's because I don't like the fast food, and stop shouting they will recognize you, and I will kill you if your fans start annoying us" than Akashi turned to look at that girl who tried to approach them to give her 'come-here-if-you-dare' glance which makes her to get away immediately. Then back to his friends "Taiga said that he will be here in 30 minutes and this place is the nearest place to where he is"

"Kagami-chan didn't tell where she is?"

"Huh? Tetsu-kun, you start to treat Kagamin as a girl again" the pink girl puffs her cheeks in annoyed because his special treatment for another girl-boy.

"Stop that we gain more attention than it should. Stop nanodayo"

That tall, tanned boy come with a mountain of teriyaki burger to sit between Kuroko and Midorima "Oi, stop shouting your voices so loud anyway what's that so important Akashi" Aomine said as he start his first burger.

Akashi after he gets out some papers and lay them in front of them " yesterday, I had asked Taiga about that place that he kidnapped at, and when I investigate about this place I found about that place and the region around are belong to Kagami Taiga himself"

"Nani? What's that supposed mean, Nanodayo"

"You mean they KIDNAP THAT BAKA to HIS PLACE, OR HIM WHO KIDNAPPED HIMSELF"

"Aomine-kun please stop shouting, and Akashi-kun can you explain why 16 years old student had that place not his father?"

"I think about that as well, but when I search about it in my father archive I found that place, his house and even has one in Osaka, and some lands in the north, etc. Were all has been inherited to him when he was 6 from both of his parents"

"Inherited? But Kagami-kun tell us he live with his father, when he said that we all conclude that he lose his mother but how he can inherit while his father still alive?"

Midorima backed the papers to Akashi, to say after adjusting his glasses "And those numbers in papers ridiculously huge, while this year was my first time I heard about Kagami-family"

"Yeah, I think about that too, to have this wealth while you are partially nothing is really strange. But the more strange is that after inherit by only one day Taiga disappeared"

"Did you mean Kagamin may be kidnapped on that day? Okay, how can he back without any problems I mean, kid disappeared for 10 years and back to his country his name is still the same, or his family just gave up that he died or something"

"I don't know either, there's something I can't understand"

"I didn't thought that you will bring the whole gang, where's that purple titan I don't see him" they turned to see who's cut their conversation, to see that beautiful, tall girl with red hair that styled as a cute bun with a small pink bow at the right side of the bun and her long bang cover her left red eye, which give her shy-girl aura more, especially with this big, pink-scarf that around her neck and cover her pink lips, and wear white, wool sweater and black, pleated short skirt.

"…." She didn't expect that silence, to snap that monotone voice "Anoo? Did you know us, lady?"

She shouts "Naniiii? Yaaa Kuroko TEMEEEEE." She said as she squeezes his head forcefully.

"Ah, Anoo, that's hurt, lady-san"

"I am not lady-san, it's me, Kagami" she said that after removing her scarf. For second time the silence, is all she got from them. So that she sighs heavily and sit beside Akashi, because it was the only available chair and crossed her hands under her chest "Okay, I don't have a whole night. So what do you want me for?"

"Anoo, Kagamin you look.." Kagami snapped her, "Yeah, yeah I know, so ridiculous. But I really have no time to discuss my look right now" Kagami said with pissed voice because there strange look that they giving it to her.

"NO, Kagamicchi looks Kawaii, I really want to kiss you" he was about to jump on Kagami, but he was pulled away to be throw him behind them, by a hockey stick.

"Just die, pervert. Nanodayo"

"As it expected from your always useful lucky items, Shintarou. Taiga this what I called you for" Akashi hand her some papers, which she start reading them carefully. Then back them to Akashi "So you found another Kagami Taiga, other than me?"

"Nani? Another Kagami Taiga?" they all look with shock to her

"Yeah my name is Kagami Taiga Ichida Yura Akira, Kagami Taiga Seijuurou Jason Akira. So we have relating with my great grandfather"

"What? how did that can be possible?" Midorima said

"So now there is another Kagami-kun, which we know nothing about him" Momoi said as she started to check the papers.

"Wow, the other one, his father has same Akashi Chi first name" they all glare at Kise

"That's a common name, Baka. Kagami, you don't know anything about the other boy?" Midorima asked

"No, my father told me that before more than 50 years, Kagami tribe were very big and they have Osaka under their name, and because some problems with the government, they took advantage of the New Year celebration in the palace's great-grandfather, and burned the entire mansion. The survivors on that day my grandfather and some other people, who died after that with a strange cause in month in hospital. And my grandfather didn't face this because he was at Kyoto and he arrived when this disaster has already happened. So no, I don't have any other relatives" Kagami didn't affect by their wide eyes.

"So that's why I don't heard anything about kagami tribe before, but…" Midorima stopped

Kagami continue when Midorima stop his question "It's a big event why you don't read about it in history?"

"Yeah, it's really strange, it's looking like it's really a big effect on Japan's history, nanodayo"

"I don't know if it's true or not, but that 'swhat my father said when I asked about seeing my relative in japan"

"So now, how do you enter Daiki's school, without Identification papers?"

"Yeah, how do I found data about you as a girl even your papers from America? Are you really Kagamin?" Momoi said angrily

"I use my mother data even her name with some adjusting in dates, I know that fraud, but I have my reasons"

"Your mother? So Lavinia is your mother's name! It's really strange name!" Aomine ask

"Yeah, my grandpa was fond of Latin classical mythology. Anyway, I had something to do, see you later" she stands to leave, but that pale hand grips her wrist

"Kagami-kun, but you…" Kagami stopped him and all of people stop what they do to just stare at them, Kagami just kissed his forehead lightly

Kuroko look at her with complete idiot expression on his hot-red face "HUH"

"Hmm, you don't have a fever, but your face red and your palms cold like the ice." She said as she tries to warm his hands with her soft palms, then put her scarf around his neck

"K=Kagamin WHAT DID YOU JUST Done?" Momoi was shaking from anger.

"Huh? Measuring his temperature. Alex was always done that to me when she didn't have a thermometer. She said it's the best way because the lips sensitive to heat and honest more than the palm" with innocence face

"Anyway, you should stop drinking that tasteless shake, drink something warm, bye" she said her last sentence as she exits.

"Tetsu-kun, are alright? Tetsu-kun" Momoi was shaking Kuroko. But it's like Kuroko was in other world only whispering "Angel, Kagami-kun is an angel. Please marry my Angel-sama"

"I can't believe that I just lost to wereboy girl, I hate you Kagamin"

"I hate you Kurokocchi"

"Just die Kuroko"

"Tetsuya, you live well that past 16 years, now you should say your last words" Akashi said with his dark urge surrounding him

Momoi turned to see them giving Kuroko hateful stare "What's wrong with you guys? Don't tell me you to be kissed by Kagamin"

Kuroko finally, wakes from his dreams to look at his friends "Sorry, guys, after all, being tall don't look like it will help you"

"Eh?"

"Don't "Eh" me Akash-kun I don't mean you, you're not tall after all"

"What? Kuroko TETSUYA you will die today" Midorima hugged Akashi from the back to prevent him from jumping over Kuroko


	9. The beautiful model

Friday, finally it come, after along week

Midorima wake up early like usual and after he done his usual routine, he goes down to watch his daily oha asa program, to find his little sister with her blue cat pajama in front of the TV watching new kids' anime

"Hana, give me the remote"

"Ni-san? No, I couldn't watch this episode yesterday. You always watch that stupid Oha Asa"

Midorima tried to get the remote from her, when she started running around "NOO, PAPA Shintarou is trying to hit me" he start to run behind her "You can watch it on internet"

"You also can watch it on the internet, no I won't give it to you"

"No, I need to see it now" Midorima said after he catch her, "no put me down. If I won't watch the anime you won't watch that stupid program" then she throw the remote away, the remote was about to hit the man who's down from the stairs, but he catches it at the last second "Stop throwing things around that dangerous. Anyway, just eat your breakfast you will be late"

"Papa/ father?!"

Their father sits on table to drink his coffee, the both sit with him to eat their breakfast.

"Papa…" Hanamuri said with her puppy eyes, her father said calmly "Midorima I think they are publishing the Horoscopes in the newspaper" his father said while he give the remote control to his daughter, who's stand on her chair to give his father kiss, "Thank you papa".

Midorima just close his eyes, and calmly pull a newspaper, which were placed on the table next his father, which the maid brought them before. But a fashion magazine that was laid in middle fall, when Midorima about to get it, the picture of the back of magazine make freeze him.

(( beautiful redhead girl, advertising some international makeup product, she was holding lipstick near her red velvet lips, with a sexy smile, while her black strapless dress that show a little bit of her upper curves with heart necklace between her collarbones, picture show only the upper part.))

When he tried to understand what's in front of him is, his sister shouts "Wow, isn't this Taiga-chan, Shinto-chan?" Hana pulled the magazine "Wow, Taiga-chan is so beautiful"

"Hmm, beautiful. Is she one of those Korean idols that you watch Hana-chan? She's not looking Asian" the father asked

"No, she's a Nee-san friend" her father throats with his coffee "Huh? Shintarou do you have a girlfriend without telling me"

"NO, she's not my girlfriend" he turned because of the heat that he feel on his face.

"Oh, you should bring your girl here before, your mother back from her trip, you know that she doesn't want you to have a girlfriend before ending your high school"

Midorima feel his face become redder "She's not mine. And I'm with that I should not the destruction of my school's life with dating and those meaningless things"

His father and his sister looked at him like he had grown another head "Boring wiredo" they both whispered.

"Nani? I'm not wiredo anyway, I have to go I think Takao will be here soon I need to get ready"

….7:20AM

Midorima and his sister exit, to find that raven head teen stand there with his cart with a dreamy face.

"What's wrong with this stupid face, Takao-nee?" Hana said

"Oh, Hana-princess, how are you? Shin-chan did you see the red-hair beauty that live here?"

"Yeah, she's Ta.." the happy girl stopped by her brother's hand covering her small mouth, (covered her whole face to be exact)

"You have nothing to do with that girl Takao" Midorima said firmly

"Huh, is she your girlfriend? No way, I'm so envy shin-chan" Takao moan.

"Let's go"

"Huh?! But you have to tell me about your girlfriend. Why she's not attending to our school, she was wearing Touou's male's uniform? Did she really your girlfriend?"

Midorima proceed forward to the cart "As I said you have nothing to do with that girl, so stop asking about her"

Takao follows him "Shin-chan we're friends now, you can't hide your girl from me, I can help you with some dating stuff"

Midorima just ignores him "We have to send Hana to her school first"

"Huh? Ya, you have to tell me about your girl first, Shin-chan. You're the first one in the team who get a girl, the senpais will kill you for sure"

….. Touou high school

That tan teen with his pink childhood were walking, hearing some boys talking ~ She's a model after all, of course if she wasn't who would be? ~

~ Look at her body, did she has any flaw? I doubt that she's having everything. She's miss perfection ~

~ Look at that Jeo Lim will give her, the leading role at his new drama ~

~Wow, giving a new actress the leading role, she must be really good ~

~Jeo Lim didn't that the pervert director that harassed some of his actresses and models ~

~ Yeah, that man harassed even the male models~

"Oi, let me see that girl" Aomine camp over one of the upper classes male "That pervert can't debut a new model better than Mei-chan"

"Oi, Dai-chan stop that we're getting late, the training start about 10 minutes ago" she pulled him away

One of them said to stop them "Oi, Aomine we heard that that red head girl, at your class"

"Yeah, that baka, why?"

"Oh, Aomine, have this really hot girl with you and you talked like you not interesting, are gay or something"

"Shut up, she just too ugly to my standards"

They all shout "HUH?"

"The magazine that she covered sold faster than that Mei-chan's magazine"

"Yeah, she's at the top searching webs after her debuting pictures yesterday night, even Etude House makes her one of their models"

"Huh? Magazine? Model? What are you talking about?" Aomine said with confusing expansion, and Momoi forgets the training issue to join them "Who's are you talking about senpai?"

One of them turned his magazine to show her, that redhead girl wearing white fur jacket closed by a leather belt, with a skinny jeans showed how tall her legs are. She was leaning over the wall with wings picture, and her shy smile gave her Angelic look. And another picture with same girl put with tight short dark green dress and she was raising her messy hair with a wide smile.

"Lavinia the new transfer girl"

They both shout "No way this Kagamin/ Bakagami"

Aomine wants to grab the magazine, but the older boy brought it away, buy yours with your own "did you know what I did to get this one?"

"Didn't this magazine publish today?" Momoi asked

"Yeah, but Lim Joe had mentioned that his new actress and model will had first debut in this magazine, and she will be the miracle of the year. So of course the magazine will disappear in no time"

"As always he didn't disappoint us" one with very short hair senpai said.

"That crazy girl what she has in her small brain" he leave them to go to the gym, when he hears that scared shout come from the next hallway. He and Momoi follow the voice, when they approached the source of I,t they start to hear ~S-senpai, please leave her? ~

~ Don't beg him, and you, do you think that your fake muscles will scare me? ~ Then she kicks his face to make him left her throat.

They reach the hallway to see that huge teen throw the redhead girl forcefully to the wall, so Aomine catch her in right time.

"Oi, what are you trying to do baka? Ya Hanzo, I don't know you start to fight with girls now?" Aomine asked harshly

"Oi, Aomine don't enter yourself in this, this girl kicked me, she's not your childhood friend, then this not your issue"

"Ahomine put me down I'll show him how to be a man" the redhead girl starts fight against Aomine's arms

"Oi, he has the black belt in judo you can't go against him baka" Aomine shouted back as he holds her tightly "Hanzo, this girl belonged to me so you can't touch her"

"What? Is she your girlfriend? She looks like a tomboy for me she's not your type Aomine-san, am I right?"

~Oi, Aomine-kun and Hanzo-kun what are you doing there? Don't you have classes to attend? Go to your classes immediately~

They both shout "Haiii"

They run "we will meet again redhead one, this time no one will help you" then he went upstairs

Aomine stop when he glances the pink head girl approaches them "Oi, that you, Satsuki who tell the teacher"

She smiles widely "Yeah, I don't want you to be prevented from the team because of a small fight with Hanzo senpai"

"Oi, Ahomine, can you put me down now, you make me like a girl"

He puts her down "You're really one now, look at how small you are, I even forget that I'm still carrying you, do you think that you could fight with the judo team captain by yourself?"

"I didn't ask your help I could handle him by myself"

"Kagamin, he was about to kill you when he threw you at the wall, you defiantly couldn't handle him, you physically different now, you shouldn't fight with the boys now. Anyway, I have to go to my class, see you" she left them to her class

"Yeah, I'm useless now" she whispered as she looked down to feel that big hand patting her head "Don't worry Bakagami, everything will back to its original" she raised her head to see his true smile, she distances herself "A-Aho, don't treat me as a girl" she said with a slight blush at her cheeks.

….Akashi's house 'Tokyo'

Seijuurou enters the living room to see his father busy with reading some papers "New case"

His father raises his head "Seijuurou? Ohayo, didn't you should be in Kyoto for your school?"

"Ohayo, yeah, but I have some problems I'll back when I end with it. What about you we didn't meet for about month did this new case that difficult?"

His father back to his papers "Hopes you find a solution for your problems sooner, don't hesitated to ask me when you need. And about your question, no it's a very old case, it's only had a new development. Anyway, I'm happy to see you because I was about to go Kyoto for ask you about something"

Seijuurou changed his position to show his father his interest to what he will say, because this is the first time his father talk with him about his work "What is this so important thing?"

The older man starts talking as he's searching about something between his papers "Since you're in basketball team you may know seirin team, I heard you met them at the finals, right?"

Seijuurou raised his eyebrow, so his father continues his question "You know this boy?" said as he show him a picture for redhead teenager.

"Kagami Taiga?! Yes, I know him, why?"

His father's face lightens "So, where can I find him, because I don't found any information about his address, even when I went to his school they tell me that he don't know anything about him after that accident. But what accident, they talked about they refuse to tell me anything, I searched in all japan hospitals. It's like the earth swallowed him, he didn't die right? Even if he died, why I couldn't find his body"

Seijuurou notice how tired his father looks, he even lose some weight, which makes him older than he is. It's like he has done all those searching by himself "Kagami was kidnapped at the finals and no one knows where he is? It's a very important accident how you didn't find it at the archives"

"What? Kidnaped, no, not again. This time that criminals will not escape from me" His father collects his paper in a hurry and catches his jacket to rash to the door "Thanks Seijuurou, please if you heard anything about him tell me immediately"

After his father closes the door, Seijuurou lowered himself at the couch "Now, why the most famous lawyer in Japan, play the detective role?" he takes the T.V. remote control to open it, and starts changing the channels, to stop when he see one of his friends advertising one of those famous sport clothes brand, as he show his awesomeness at playing football, to give his attractive wink the end to kill the cheering girls with it "You won't change, Ryouta"

When he about to change the channel, that red hair girl, wearing that pink and white school uniform, stopped him. She was reading at the library and that handsome student (actor) sits beside her just stares at her with his dreamy eyes. Then he strokes her hair behind her ear, which make her turn to him, so he leans to give her a small kiss at her rosy cheek, she blinks at him with her charming big eyes, then they display that powder and blusher products with her voice said in a cute way "Love is so delicious".

Akashi smirks as he watches the advertisement "Hmm, not bad Taiga. So you choose to have the upper hand in this war"


	10. The Pervert Director

Yosen high, 3:20 PM

That beautiful coach hit the floor with her kendo sword "That's enough for today, thank you for your hard working. You can go, and don't forget to do some stretching exercises"

They all shout except the purple boy "Thank you for your hard work"

She notices the youngest boy approach the benches "Oi, Murasakibara-kun I know that you worked hard for today, but that's not meant I will let you eat those sweets"

He looks at her cutely "But I'm so hungry, Akari-chin"

When she about to shout after him, an older teen approaches the taller boy to say with his soft voice "Atsushi, you can't just live on those unhealthy foods. Come with me, I'll cook you, something healthier" the coach had noticed how the boy's beautiful eye become dead

"Himuro-kun?" she stopped Murasakibara from replying the older boy

"Yes, coach?" he replied coldly, she becomes anxious "Y-your brother.." she stops because she couldn't find other words to say, especially after seeing his moist eye, he smiles "Ah, we are still searching, a-at least Alex didn't find him. Which something reliving. All guys she knew are related to the black market," he bows "thank you for asking"

The purple-boy doesn't like his best senpai to be that sad "Don't worry Muro-chin, Kaga-chin is alright now" the like child boy said without thinking. So when they both turned to him, he notices what he just said 'Oh, now Kaga-chin won't give me any more cookies'

Flashback

After that redhead girl sent off the rainbow teenagers to the house door, she stopped the purple one, which was the last one "Murasaki, wait," he stopped with annoyed face, she disappeared in some room, then come with a big box and hand it to him "This a chocolate cake I made it for you only"

His face lightens with his cute smile "Thank you, Kaga-chan" he opened it to see that sparkle toothsome cake, he couldn't resist trying it. But her small hand reaches his big one and said "It's bribe"

He stares at her "Bribe?!"

"Yeah, it's for you so you won't tell Tatsuya about me"

"Huh? Muro-chin? But why? He's so sad" she sighs heavily, "I know, but he and Alex most endangered one I can't just risk their lives. So that for him as well, and if you keep it, I'll bake for you some nice cookies next time"

He smiled happily "Hai, I'll keep it, don't worry Kaga-chin" she smiles at how childish he is, so she stands on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair "Good boy" he blushed slightly.

End the flashback

Himuro catches his hand "Atsushi, you know where he is, right?"

"No, I don't"

"Oi, Murasakibara-kun, you just said that he's alright, that you met him, am I right?" Murasakibara closed his eyes to escape from their staring "No, I didn't" they both know that he did, but his childish way to escape from answering stop them from push him further.

"He's alright now, right?" Himuro asked suddenly, so the childish boy nods without thinking "Yeah", "No, I don't really know" he answered after he realized his question.

"I have to go now because I have to visit my family. Bye," they watch him leaving

"Himuro-san! Do you think that he was lying?" Akari asked

"Yeah, Atsushi is a bad liar. But I hope he wasn't lying at 'Taiga is fine' part," he was looking at where his kouhai disappeared

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine"

"I hope"

…2:15 PM…. Finally, the last day for this week, end

And all students start to flow out of the school, when whose three walking together to the lockers

"So Kagamin did you really start modeling?"

"Huh? Did you see it, that's really embarrassing?" she said as she's covering her face with her hands

"No, you look extremely beautiful. I even had watched your makeup advertisement. You looked like a real girl, no one can tell that you were boy"

Kagami stops which make them turn to her "Kagami? / Kagamin?"

Kagami's facial expression was unknown because her soft hair was covering it as she looked down

"Momoi, I'm sorry to break this news to you, but I didn't go through a sex changing surgery. I don't know what happened to me, I even don't know if this body is mine or not"

Momoi gasps "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Sorry" Kagami just patted her shoulder then turn to enter the school building before them

"Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid. Am I?" she turned to her childhood friend to find him playing with his phone "Dai-chan?!"

"'WHAT? 2,000 yen, why?" Aomine shout suddenly

"What's that?"

"this is going to break me. Even Mai-chan magazine not that high! No way, I can't buy you Mai-chan this month" Aomine said with teary eyes doesn't notice the short girl stands on her toes to try to see his phone to know what takes his mind off

"Vogue magazine new release? Why do you want this magazine? It's fashion magazine, wait, isn't this magazine that published Kagamin' debut?! What's…" she stopped because of that high scream. They hurried to enter the building. To find that mystery man detaining the redhead girl between his body and lockers and she's hitting his chest with her thin hands, while he laughs

Immediately Aomine drags the man away "What, do you want?"

The older man escapes from him to reach the tall girl, but Aomine catches his collar and raise him to his face "If you think you can kidnap her again I will kill you"

The old man starts to lose his breath "T-Taiga, please help me"

"let him go Aomine he's not one of them," she said as she tried to get the poor man out of Aomine's killing grip

"How he knows your name, then?" after he left the man who removed the cap and the scarf to show his handsome face and blond-brown hair

Momoi shouts "Lim Joe, you are the famous director Lim Joe, right?"

He smiles widely and approaches her "Yes, beauty it's me. Do you want to become model too?" he left her because the taller girl grabs him away from the pink girl harshly, "just say what brought you here, old man"

Other two can't absorb what they just see. But the crying man snap them "Ahaaa, Taiga-chan you are so meanie, why can't you just greet me with a kiss like it in the US, being so mean toward me only is breaking my heart," he was crying as while trying to hug her, but her long leg was on his chest to prevent him from going any farther. "Stop that, and we're not in America to do that you just pervert"

"Oi, Satsuki, this blond reminds me with Kise, did he his relative?"

"I don't think so, but this man is too stupid to be best Director in Japan"

"Oi, put your leg down Taiga-chan, I can see your underwear"

"I'm wearing pants, stupid" the other man lowers his vision to her leg to check that, then shout loudly "What? Ya, you're not a boy anymore, you can't wear those disgusting clothes, you're a model now. You should be more elegant, feminine, cute and sexy. You can't be sexy on those ugly pants, and those loose shirt, its make you fat"

"Who said I want to be sexy, and today is my day off why do you show me your face?"

"I come here because the main actress of my new drama couldn't filming one romantic scene without a burst of laughter"

"Of course, I will. Before, I couldn't stop laughing when I see them, now you want me to do them. No, just forget it, and I'm not the main character, I'm the evil girl, why should I have lover, also I prefer her friend, she doesn't have to do those lovely dovey stuff and have less scenes"

"It's not the evil girl, she's a little bit mean, and if you read the novel you will notice that events happened because of her. You have more than three master scenes, every actress dream about role like this one"

"Yeah, I know it's an important role, but to let beginner like me to do it. It's crazy. Just forget about it, change me"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll think about it later," he said and caught her wrist to lead her

"Don't treat me like a kid" Kagami got her hand out of his

"What should I do, we already finished from filming the first 3 episodes and the first episode will release next week and the its preview will be released tomorrow. As I said before, this role wrote for you and if you are not good enough, all the stars that we're working with won't continue this drama. No one ever will accept to work with beginner taking a leading role, stop doubting yourself," he shouted at first but his voice becomes softer "Taiga I'm sorry, I know you do your best to satisfy me and to reach what you want. But don't forget why you're in this place after all" he said as he pats her head after hugging her

"OMG, so Kagamin will be an actor I mean actress too, how she's doing in front of the camera, Joe-san?"

The older man turned to her and smiled "Perfect, she becomes someone else, I can't even believe that's her first work, even some employees and actors there stop to see if she's acting or not"

"Wow, I want to see it" the girl starts jumping

"Ya, Kagami what this man knows exactly? And keep your hand for yourself" Aomine shouted and when he about to punch his face, but Kagami caught his hand "Stop that Aho, Joe knows everything"

"Huh?"

Joe looks closer at Aomine face "Hum, you know Taiga this guy is handsome, he even hotter than Kise, you know you can be a model"

"can you stop playing Joe, please stop harassing with every single person you met"

"What? You are so mean Taiga-chan, I just can't resist the beautiful things. Anyway, the paparazzi is waiting outside you should find something better to wear"

"What? How can I have them when I'm not famous yet?"

"Of course, you will have them, you are my star now, also I let one of my spies to tell them that I'll get you for secret date"

"What? Oi, Kagami did you sell your body to be a model?" Kagami punches his arm "Of course not baka, why should I do that stupid work, and this stupid is my mother's Ototo so please don't let your dirty mind take you to nowhere"

"Your mother's Ototo?" they both shouts, Kagami covers her ears "Yeah, so please stop shouting"

Then turned to the blond man "So all you want as to approve your rumor, ok I will do it. But I can't practice those scenes now, I have already asked to give me today off"

"Yeah, but one of the most famous fashion designers asked to be the new model for his new wedding dresses collection. And my stupid secretary had picked today from all days to sit it with them," he said with a wide smile, which make the redhead girl more anger and hit his head "Don't give me this stupid smile Baka, I won't do those stupid stuff, I got enough of you. First those stupid makeup products, then action drama with some stupid romantic scenes and now this. No, no hell noooo"

He sighs patiently, then said with a kind voice "I know that difficult, but don't forget your target, Taiga"

"Yeah, I know just stop here, I'm going to change. But I won't take more than one hour in this photo session"

He gives her bright smile "Yes sir. We won't take more than that"

… 2:55pm, at some studio

A beautiful girl comes out from one of the dressing room wearing one of the sexiest wedding dress Aomine had seen ever, it was tight to show her soft womanly curves, or maybe the dress wasn't the sexiest but the body of the girl who's wearing it. Aomine was gaping like idiot with his chin may reach the floor from how he opens his mouth

"I think there's a fly entered your mouth stupid," she scowled at him

"Wow, Kagamin you look so beautiful" Kagami turned to the pink girl "Thanks Momoi, I had to finish this quickly, see you later," she leans to raise the dress a little so she could walk to the photo session field, to meet with that fashion designer that was waiting for her with the co-director and her uncle.

"Lavinia-chan, come to meet Mrs. Lu Shawna (*Not real person of course), half French and half Chinese fashion designer and as you know she one of the strongest designer who create their own brand." Then he starts talking with the elegant woman in her 40s in French "And this is Lavinia the model that I had mention to you"

The woman turned to Kagami and smile " _Bel_ (beautiful)"

Kagami smiles slightly and nods at her "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lu"

Joe looks strangely at his nephew, who's turned to him and whispered, "let's not waste more time, Joe"

"Oh, yeah. _Do you mind starting Mrs. Lu? We don't want to waste more time"_

" _No, let's start, I want to watch the photo session closely if that won't bother you"_

…

1 hour and half later..

"Wow, that bakagmi do that like the professionals" Aomine was watching the redhead girl without blinking

"Yeah, Kagamin do it like he used to it, so beautiful."

"Yeah, did someone spread glitters in the studio or she's just glowing" Aomine said it without thinking

"Dai-chan?"

"What?" he answered without turning to her, "Wow, look this short dress is perfect on that baka"

"Yeah , Kagamin looks so cute on it, but do you…" she stopped which make him turned to her "What's wrong Satsuki? You love fashion things, and you were more excited to attend this photo session when the pervert director asked if you want to watch it"

She smiles "Yeah, I really wanted to see Kagamin as a model. As you said, he looks so cute in this dress, but he was perfect in dress that looks like a mermaid tail"

"Yeah, that was perfect, especially with that wavy red hair, like a little mermaid" then he shows her his cell phone "Look, I take this picture to tease him later, Kagami Taiga the ace of seirin high school in a wedding dress" he was laughing while Momoi thought in one thing 'you take it not to tease him, but to tease the GOM, how this perfect picture be used against its owner'

Her thoughts and his laugher stop when they hear a panic voice "Lavinia-chan"

They turned to see her laying on the floor unconscious, Aomine hurried to her side "Ya, Kagami, yaaa, wake up" he was shaking her when he hears Joe "Aomine-san please take her to the dressing room, while I will go to find a doctor"

Aomine carries her bridal-style and was about to exit the room when that unknown voice stops him "Stop here boy he told you take her to the dressing room, just bring her here"

He turned to see a beautiful, blond woman with amber eyes she looks familiar to him but he couldn't figure out who "Like I care about what he or you told me I'll take her to the hospital myself"

She takes a long breath, then sigh "Please all of you leave right now, we will call you later. We are sorry for what happened at your first work with our company, Mrs. Lu" bows to her

"No, it's ok, will she be alright?"

"Yeah, she will. It's just work overloads we will call you later to finish this, hopes you never mind"

"Oh, don't worry. We almost finish anyway, hopes she gets well soon. And it was nice work with you, Ms. Kise, it was easy to know that you are her teacher with her nice performance, I'm going now" Kise lady gave the older woman a nice smile as she left the room, after she was the last one to exit.

Both Aomine and Momoi were shocked as they stare at the beautiful woman who's point at them to follow her "Kise?!"

She smiles as she feels them following her "Yeah, please put her over that sofa" when Aomine lays Kagami over the red sofa and the blond woman adjusts Kagami's head and checks her "please boy, bring that wood blinder over here, I wanna change her clothes, this dress is too tight. And beautiful lady can you bring a loose dress or something from over there" Aomine just did as she asked and Momoi approach her with hesitated

"so you're Kise?" Aomine said after he saw Momoi join the woman behind the blinds

"Yes, I am. You are Taiga's friends, then you may know my ototo Kise Ryouta, my name is Kise Ryia"

"Are you Ki-chan older sister, I heard that you're a makeup artist and you works with the famous actors and artists around the world" Momoi said

"Actually, he has two older sisters, I'm his manager and the makeup artist is Ryona my younger sister. I just work on Taiga-chan makeup, that's because Ryona couldn't attend today" she said then turned to Kagami, who still unconsciousness "This time Taiga-chan takes more time to wake up, where that baka Joe? Why did she's taking all this time?" she said with panicked tone. At this time, Kagami jumps out of her sleep, like she was out of the breath for minutes, her chest move up and down in rapid speed.

Ryia dabs her back "Taiga-chan, are you alright?" Taiga looks up, then nod. Then Joe enters the dressing room with the doctor.

"Why you take all this time. You are good for nothing Joe"

"Sorry love. Taiga, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I will go now."

"No, you should go to the hospital. You are fainting a lot those days we must give you a checkup" Ryia shouted

"Yeah, already done one week ago. And they said I was fine. Stop worrying yourself. Ahomine, Momoi lets go, I think we late enough, the other will kill us for making them wait," she traps Ryia with her uncle, by pushing him over Ryia "Enjoy!"

"Get off me stupid, you won't go this time, Taiga" but Taiga takes her SUPERSTAR shoes and run


	11. Happy birthday Akashi

On the way, back to Kagami's house

"Kagamin, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? You still pale"

Kagami gives her his angelic smile "No, I'm fine don't worry. I'm fine, maybe I'm just hungry"

"Stupid. Did all your brain cells are working for what is related to the food only"

"Did your brain cells work for anything better?" Kagami said as she raises her right eyebrow

Momoi smirks "Yeah, better, his porn magazines. Don't mind him, Kagamin, how did you meet Ki-chan sister? You know she Kise's manager besides being his sister"

"Huh? Yeah, when I meet Joe he introduced me to her and she helped me to adapt to my new form and she taught me how to become a model. She's very nice person"

"Nice person, my ass. Kise told me before that his sisters always bullying him because he's the youngest. And his oldest sister makes his life like a hell"

"Come on, he is over acting, she just young woman has to act like a mother for him. He actually gives them hard time all the time"

"Anyway, did your uncle and Ki-chan sister that close to tell her everything about you. Also, she works as Ki-chan manager, she said that their company, I didn't know she make Ki-chan join J- Entertainment"

"No, Ryia against making Kise under any Entertainment company, at this young age. They are dating, but don't tell anyone"

"HUH? I didn't know, Ki-chan always says that they're bullying him, because they always single"

"Yeah, he doesn't know that as well. So please don't tell him he may get mad. Now stop talking about it, we almost there"

"Then, what will happen if I tell him that" Aomine smirks at her, "No, you won't do it!"

"Try me"

She stopped in front of him "What do you want?!"

He laughs sarcastically "Oh, I'm not that low. I just don't want my friend be the only one who doesn't know anything"

Momoi crossed her arms over her chest "Dai-chan, we all know you're that low"

Kagami looks at him again with her right eyebrow raised "So?!"

"Hum, what about leaving us alone, Satsuki"

Momoi eyes widen "No way, what you're going to ask her? Is this something like to show her boobs to you?" both tall teenagers choked on their saliva

"W-what are you thinking Satsuki of me? I'm not pervert, I didn't think of that, I was about to ask her to…" he stopped when his eyes fall on this strange smile that red head has, it's the scariest things he ever see. And her hand that is now catching him from his throat "20-Dec-xxxx, Friday, at 6:26 pm. Aomine Daiki leaves our world"

Momoi with careless voice "But it's 6:24 pm, Kagamin"

Kagami smiles widely to the terrified boy "Yeah, 2 minutes, long enough to tell his death wish. But we already wasted 30 seconds, but don't worry, why the dead need wishes, it's not like they can see them being fulfillment that so stupid, but Momoi will tell your parents that you had loved them, is it okay Momoi?"

"Yeah, don't worry Kagamin. Dai-chan, please count on me on this." She says it like this the most normal thing

"No, Stop I really didn't think of that. Believe me"

"I can't believe that we are worried about you, and you here play with Aominecchi, Kagamicchi"

They turned to see that blond model who growled at them and beside him the baby blue boy who had been attracted by the pink girl "Tetsu-kun" she jumped over him and hug him tightly

"Kagamicchi, you look so hot in Touou's uniform," he was drooling

"Sorry Kise, but we can fix it, please come here and join us, let's play" with her previous scary smile

"Really? Kagamicchi you look so cute when you smile too. Kurokocchi won't you come and play with us?"

'Cute my ass. Even if I see Kagamin's smiling face is cute. But any stupid person can see this smile wasn't cute at all' she thought as she watching him approaching to his grave 'Stupid Ki-chan'

"No Kise-kun. Feel free, play without me"

"That's so low Tetsu-kun"

"If he couldn't help himself, I can't do it for him. Anyway Akashi-kun is really angry, why you take so long.."

He stops because of that sharp yell, they turned to see that the beautiful girl catches her second victim with her other hand "Kagamicchi, this so mean you can't trick me with your charming smile. This so mean"

She rolls her eyes, "You said 'so mean' twice, he cries even more "That's because it's really mean"

"I can't believe that you see that scary smile, charming. You need glasses more than Midorima"

She starts shaking them like they are some soda bottles in her hands "I think I couldn't bear your pervert minds anymore. You must…"

"I think that's enough with playing with them, Kagami" she turned to see that greenhead teenager

"Why couldn't anyone see that she's trying to kill us" Aomine shouts.

…..

"I'm sorry guys to make you wait all this time, I just had sudden work. Come inside please" Kagami said as she opened the door for them

They follow her "Work? Did you have a new photo session wow, it's like Kagamicchi do well in that, I hope to have a filming something together, but my sisters against any work come from J- Entertainment. They said that the CEO and main director of is really pervert man, he harassed all his models"

Aomine looks over with smirk Kagami who's glare at him.

"Pervert? Harassing? Kagami-kun I hope you didn't sign anything without reading it. You must leave this company"

"Even if you signed, don't worry, I can fix that, Taiga. I know that you join the Entertainment world because of something in your mind, but I can find you a better company" Akashi said

"I can't believe that you want to become a model, what if they find you? Do you have any idea about the number of experiments that will make you go through it, if they know that you still alive? Don't think they might leave you alone." Midorima was so angry

She sighs "That's why I entered this field"

"Huh? Kagamin, did you lose your mind?" Kagami snapped her "No, No, no. I just can't find them. So, I'm working on let them find me"

"You must hit your head hard when you passed out today, what the hell? We're trying our best to help you to hide, and you now want to go to tell them 'Hello, I'm Kagami stupid Taiga come and get me'" he said last statement with a feminine way

Kagami glares at him, when all eyes turned to her, "Stupid, I'm not talking in that way" "Kagami-kun, you passed out again?"

"I'm fine, don't worry that was nothing"

"Kagamicchi, what if you not fine as you said. I don't think that a usual passing out is a normal phenomenon"

"Yeah, Ki-chan is right, especially today, you were so pale and out of breath or.." she stopped when she notices Kagami behind the boys try to stop her with different hand signs, but she didn't understand, and when she stops Kagami take it as opportunity "That was because the dress was too tight that's all, backing to the previous topic. Mr. Ahomine as you knew if I stay hidden that won't solve my problem, but if they find me that will help me to back Man again, you didn't think that I will stay girl to rest of my life!"

"But." Momoi starts, but Akashi cuts her "I'm with Taiga idea, it's the best way to make the mice go out of their holes"

Then they heard the door bell.

Kagami turned to the door, "That must be Murasakibara, I'm going to get it" then hurried to open the door

She opens the door to meet that overgrown child with a lot of plastic bags "Murasaki, welcome," she smiles brightly as she stands on one leg as she leans to the side which make her hair fall to the side giving her charming aura to whisper to him "I prepared everything"

The boy blushed at the warm welcome from the cute girl, so without thinking he raises her to his height and hug her which make her gasps "Kaga-chin you're so cute"

"Murasaki?! What are talking about, and put me down"

"Murasakibaracchi?! that's unfair, Kagamicchi, you didn't let me hug you." T_T

"It's like all the boys here love you, Kagamin. Right boys?" Momoi Smirks at their glaring eyes at her

Kagami smiles her angelic smile as she closes the door after the purple head released her "Me too, I love you too"

"But Kagami-kun, you can't love them too. They are bad boys"

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu"

"But they want to help me then they not bad boys. Except for Ahomine I can't see him as a good boy"

"What? I told you, I didn't want to ask you to show me your boobs. Satsuki just jumped to the conclusion" Aomine shouts without thinking

"Aomine-kun, I am shame being your shadow one day. Aomine-kun, please die"

"You are unashamed animal"

"I said I wasn't going to ask for that"

"Stop that all, he didn't say anything like that, I just jump to the conclusion as he said, please go to the living room, I'm going to bring something from the kitchen. Murasaki, are going to help me?"

"Yes Kaga-chin" he was about to follow her when Kise objected "Why Murasakibaracchi? Kagamicchi why you don't like me? You go to Aominecchi's school, kissed Kuroko, let Murasakibaracchi hug you. You just too cold toward me"

They all shocked by what the blond boy said, especially with his sad voice.

"I, I'm S-sorry Kise, I really didn't mean to be cold to you. I just" she stopped to bite her reddish lips, "I'm just not used to that, the only people who always hug me or kiss were Tatsuya and Alex. Please don't take that as it only you, and s-sorry I didn't think that may make you sad, you know the guys don't go and hug each other without reason"

"And I asked Murasaki to help me to bring some stuff, not something interesting, you can join us if that will make you happy!" she said with a smile then turned to leave them in the living room

Kise was about to follow her when that aura of blackness come from behind of him caught him

"I can't believe you make a beautiful girl like Kagami-chan apologize to you Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, can I borrow your scissors"

"Yeah, you can"

"Making Kaga-chin feeling bad, wasn't gentle, at the end Kise-chin is selfish boy"

"Huh? I didn't mean to do that, I'll apologize to Kagamicchi" T_T "I didn't mean to make her feel bad." he then left to follow the redhead in the kitchen with the purple head

When they enter the kitchen

They find the redhead girl extract something from the refrigerator

"What's that Kagamicchi?" he hurried to see what she gets,

"It's cake, Kise" she put the big strawberry cake on the table "What do you think Murasaki?"

"Wow, it's a big cake did you make it by yourself, Kagamicchi? But why this cake and why strawberry?"

"Aka-chin love strawberry, it looks delicious Kaga-chin, you did well"

She smiles "Thank you, now please help me to get this and the other things"

Murasakibara take the cake after Kagami putted some firework candles around it, and give Kise cookies and chocolate tray and turned to exit with lighter gun followed by the tallest boy

"Huh? Why?"

They both turned "You ask to help us, I can't carry anything because I'm going to light those" Kagami answers simplify

"No, I mean, why those things, are going to have a party or something?"

"Huh?! Kise-chin didn't remember Aka-chin birthday is today?" Kise eyes widen and he about to yell, but Kagami's hand was fast enough to cover his mouth "Hush, I tried to contact you yesterday but you didn't answer. Now, I'll let you, don't shout or your beautiful face will be nice hanging on Akashi's room wall" the beautiful girl said with a sadistic smile, she left him

"Kagamicchi, I didn't know that you have a hidden sadist deep in you, that was scary"

"Sorry, my mother sadistic Gene is uncontrollable. So that, please don't try to go against me"

"Huh? Sadistic gene? Is it really strong?"

Kagami forwards them "hum?! They told me that she tied my father up and forced him to marry her." Said with cold tone which make the chills run through his body "Scary."

"Yeah, beautiful people are the most dangerous things ever. Now we have to go"

They reach the living door, she turned to her company "We'll enter after lighting this, okay?!"

They nod their heads, she lighted the candles then look at them "3, 2...1" then she opens the doors

Kagami and Kise shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI"

Then 'POOM' and colorful ribbons, confetti and glitters fall over Akashi, who looks surprised, because even the ones who were with him start singing for him after shooting confetti launcher, those he didn't know where they were hiding them

They now surrounded him "Happy birthday Akashi"

He smiles with little blush "Thank you Minaa. That was really surprising"

They smile to his honest words, then Kagami come to stand in front of him and lean to stamp that faint Kiss over his right cheek then hug him "Happy birthday Akashi. Thank you for being born and being among us." She whispered

Akashi frozen '\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\' his face turned completely red

"…."

Kagami steps back to find they display different, strange facials "Hum? What's wrong?"

They still didn't say anything which scared her, "Did I have done something wrong?" then Kagami notices Akashi's flushed face "Oh? Did I do something angry you, Akashi?"

"I'm sorry we do that on our birthdays in the US. Alex told me that's the best way to give a lucky for the birthday boy."

"NO" Akashi shouts, scaring them "I mean, thank you that was the best gift" he whispers shyly

(Ding Dong)

"Oh, the door, I'm going to open it, don't wait for me to start, cutting the cake" then Kagami rush out of the room

"Wow, I can't believe that you get a kiss before me, Akashi" Aomine gloomed

"Don't raise your hopes Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun still have his American style, this kiss didn't mean anything." Kuroko said angrily

"Why are you angry then?" Akashi asked

"Aka-chin, can you cut the cake I'm hungry?" Murasakibara looks at the cake that he had delivered

"That's really big, nice cake, I can't believe that Kagamicchi made you something like that and give you a good-luck kiss, Akashi. Even with your not-nice-first-impression to her. Kagamicchi either some angel from the heaven or you're the luckiest person today"

"I'm with the Angel-from-the-heaven thought" Kuroko raised his hand

Midorima adjusts his glasses "That's don't go against that the Sagittarius is luckiest sign today. Happy birthday Akashi" he said with a slightly angry tone which make Akashi smirks

When he about to reply Momoi "Wait, wait. I can't believe you boys, you're going to fight about this" she stops to see if they're going to deny it "I mean it's just kiss." They don't move or say anything "Anyway, Kagamin spend too much time to answer this door"

She shouts "KAGAMIN"

….

Back to time, when Kagami went to open the door

She opens the door to find a man slightly taller than her, giving her his back to her "Yes, how can I help you, sir" she thought he may be lost or something

The man turns immediately once he hears her voice, to be surprised by what's stand in front of him, he forgets his words, but not like she notice because she was speechless as well once she sees his face

'No way, no. not him please. What should I do?" she spaces out unconsciously steps backward, which make the boy speaks "I'm sorry my lady. I'm Atsushi's friend… He told me before that he will be here," he stops, he was talking while trying to look at anything but the beautiful girl in front of him to not show his awkwardness

'That's really the last thing that I thought I may face. Is she Atsushi's girlfriend? is she the reason that's making him come here frequently, recently'

Kagami looks around too, to avoid looking at his eyes "Murasakibara? Wait a minute, I'm going to call him for you" she tried her best to not have a hesitating tone

She turned to close the door when that high tone voice starts to call her "KAGAMIN? Kagamin! Why you're taking all this time to answer," she stopped when she saw who stands in front of the door "Oh?! Himuro-san"

"Kagami?"


End file.
